Asylum
by Annie Tatterton
Summary: In a small town just south of Nashville there is an insane asylum house some very,very messed up teenage wards of the state.This is their story.
1. Prologe

_**You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter then you think**_- A.A. Millen

Bare feet pad silently across the cold tile floor making hardly any sound at all. The owner of the pale feet stops for a moment chewing on her bottom lip before continuing down the silent hallway. Fingers run along the wall feeling the all to familiar texture slide past soft fingertips. A soft amber glow entices the girl to the window and she curiously stares into the media room. Dark eyes stare back at her urging her hand to slowly turn the doorknob till the door opens with a metallic click and step inside the scarcely lit room. All eyes fall on the newcomer as she shuts the door back with barely a sound. The girl stands awkwardly away from the group with her back against the wooden door until a pale hand reaches out for her. She treads over to the other patients sitting in a circle around the candle the hospital gown swishing against her bare legs as she does. Cold, calculating grey eyes lock on her own blue ones and linger there seeming to stare into her soul until two warm hands grasp the girl's waist startling the girl and breaking the staring contest. Long fingers curl around thinly clothed hips and pull the girl into a warm lap. Two arms hold her close to the boy with the dark eyes and the girl can't seem to tear her gaze away from his face. The room is near deathly quiet; only the sounds of breathing disturb it until a low, dark chuckle resounds breaking the silence. Lips pull back over teeth reveling a brilliantly white scornful smile in the candlelight. "Glad you could finally join us."

"Beaty."

"Here."

"Cole."

"Hey!"

"Dixon."

"What?"

"Fouts…FOUTS."

"Yeah?"

"Long."

"Hehehe."

"Perks."

"That's me!"

"Polakiewicz."

"Hmm?"

"Silvers"

"Uhm…uhm..HERE!" The head nurse drones on checking off each and every person's name off her list. The teens fidget anxiously in their alphabetical line-up casting longing glances into the cafeteria where the smells off breakfast are wafting from. The last name on the list if finally called and with everyone accounted for they are dismissed to eat. A pair of bare feet smack loudly against the floor as the brown haired girl makes her way to the line angrily. A few send worried glances at her but most ignore her and begin hungrily tearing into their food. A stack of pancakes is place on the girl's tray and she harshly shoves the back at the woman serving food. Snatching a carton of milk and mini box of cereal the girl stomps over to a table as far away from her companions as possible. A few minutes later a tray is set down on the table beside her and the girl starts to glare up at the fiend before she catches sight of a pair of red and black sneakers under the table and sighs going back to picking the marshmallows out of her Lucky Charms as he takes a seat.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly after finishing off most of his breakfast. The girl's eyes don't leave the table as she frowns and leans against her friend.

"M-my teeth hurt." She growls shutting her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Anything I can do to help?" The boy asks playing with her hair.

"I need something to chew on." The girl sighs.

"You know if it weren't for the fact you're in pain I'd assume you were coming on to him, Chlo." The small blond girl teases taking a seat on the girl's other side.

"Shut up. Don't you da-" The brunette barks but the blond cut her off.

"What, mention your oral fixation?" She smirks. The smaller teen digs in her pocket and pulls out a small water filled plastic child's teething ring. "Here." She hands it to the girl beside her who perks up almost immediately as she sets to gnawing on the cold ring.

"Hrow..did..rou..gret...diss?" The older girl questions still chewing.

"I might have let slip to Nurse David how mean you get when you're "teething" last week before he let to go get supplies." The blond girl smiles at her friend.

"Thanks, Fouts." The girl murmurs contently snuggling closer to the silent boy beside her as the smaller girl walks off.

"Okay, so listen up kiddies, today we are going to do some group therapy and then we'll go down to the pool for about an hour and a half." Nurse David smiles at the stoic group of teens he is assigned to. There are some grumbles of disapproval but they all follow behind the young man as he leads them to an empty meeting room. The teens take a seat on the floor and stare quietly up at the sunshine blond. "So who wants to go first?" David asks eyeing the group. When no hands go up his gaze falls on the dark haired boy farthest from him. "How about you Johnny?" Dark brown eyes stare listlessly at the man but he sighs and starts all the same.

"Me and Chloe got into a big fight yesterday. So I hit here and she bit me." He says rubbing his fingers across the still angry red bite mark on his hand. David's bright green eyes widen as he looks at the girl snuggling closer to Johnny. "But then she started crying and we talked for awhile and we both apologized. So I'm doing pretty good right now." The boy finishes running his thumb down the cheek of the girl under his arm.

"Uhmm…Chloe?" David clears his throat. "Your turn." The girl in question takes the teething ring from here mouth and smiles up at the man.

"Well like Johnny said we got into it yesterday and he gave me a big 'ol knot on the back of my head cause I fell back onto the floor when he hit me. So I've got a killer head ache and my teeth hurt real bad and I'm kind tired." She says latching back onto her toy.

"Reillie."

"My nightmares wouldn't let me sleep and Nurse Tara, fucking bitch, wouldn't give me my damn sleeping pills so I've been up all night. I'm pissed" The small blond from earlier spat leaning her back against her only slightly taller boyfriend.

"Randy."

"WELL! I saw this squirrel outside yesterday but Nurse Nancy wouldn't let me go play with it so I went to the media room to watch TV but Cass was hogging the remote so I colored in this cool book till lunch and then me and Reillie watched the rain and played cards till dinner and then we watched Finding Nemo again before bed!" Randy laughs happily nuzzling his nose into the hair of the girl in front of him.

"C-Cassandra." David says slightly frightened of the excitable boy who just finished talking.

"I watched a Happy Days marathon all day. I'm so bored of that show I could claw my eyes out but I love the theme song. Right now I just wanna get this over with so I can go read." Cassandra says flopping onto her back as she finishes talking.

"Jessie May."

"Have you ever wondered how they get all those little seeds on the hamburger buns? Or like how gravity is just strong enough to keep us on the ground but not in it?"

"She doesn't get here meds. Till after lunch today Dave." A girl calls from the opposite side of the room.

"Oh. Julie do you want to go then?" David shifts uncomfortably at the thought of all of these kids without their medication.

"Hmm... I guess since ya asked so sweetly Dave." Julie smiles with a fake a flirty voice before she starts cackling. "Anywhooo...So I finished chapter 23 in my book 'Ending Shadows' and umm…Oh yeah! I gave Reillie my pudding cup at lunch." The brown haired girl smiles at her friend who rolls her grey eyes in response.

"Tristan."

"Nancy made me clean the bathrooms for setting her desk on fire and stealing the mirror in her purse. But honestly come on, I gotta made sure I stay this good looking!" The narcissistic boy chuckles to himself.

"Hmm…Tyson."

"I hate him. I wanna rip him limb from limb for hurting her but she doesn't seem to give a shit." The heavy boy snaps glaring at Chloe and Johnny. I have to get my tonsils removed tomorrow so I won't be back till Thursday. Yeah…that's it." Tyson finishes venting and the nurse looks around at the messed up teen that surround him.

"Alright everyone get your bathing suits on and meet me down stairs in 5 minutes." Nurse David smiles cheerfully and leaves the group to do as they were told.

"Fucking hate swimming." Reillie growls as Randy pulls her to her feet. The group of teens change and shuffle down the two flights of stairs to the swimming pool. After an hour of mindlessly doing laps and needlessly perfecting dives that no one would ever seen outside this facility the adolescents are free until lunchtime.

"Can we go outside? Please David. Just for a little while?" Chloe pleads with the nurse as the rest of the group assembles behind her awaiting the inevitable answer that they always get. But the sad, broken eyes of every one of the children are filled with the tiniest bit of hope. David looked down at all those hopeful eyes and for once against his better judgments he caved.

"For a few minutes." The young nurse whispers and he can't help the smile that comes to his face as the kids' eyes light up with excitement. "Go change and meet me back here in 10 minutes." The sheltered teens rush and are back in the poolroom in 6 minutes. David sighs as he opens the door that leads to the side yard of the institute and checks for any signs of other people. When he's absolutely sure there is no one nearby the man cracks open the door and motions for the teens to hurry outside. Sunlight dapples their awed faces as they take in their surrounding. Real, warm sunlight, fresh air, animals, everything is so spectacular to the group.

A bubbly laugh comes from the back of the group and David turns to see Chloe rolling in the plush green grass and giggling like a two-year-old. The others lay down near by with their faces turned up toward the bright blue sky as they watch the clouds drift by lazily. A strong breeze tears a bunch of leaves from the nearby trees and the children squeal in excitement as they jump up to try and catch them.15 minutes later David smiles sadly. "Back inside gang." He sighs but is surprised to see the teens are not as saddened by the fact. Randy, Reillie and Julie stuff grass and dirt into the pockets of their gowns before shuffling past the nurse into the building once again. Tristan, Cassandra and Jessie May all hold handfuls of dandelions as they follow after the first three. Tyson grabs a fistful of pine needles in his large hands and goes through the door again without a fuss, leaving only Chloe and Johnny outside with the man. Raindrops splash onto the pairs faces as they make their way back to the asylum holding tightly to the multicolored leaves they've collected. As they pass the brown haired girl looks up at Nurse David with a genuine smile that reaches her cerulean eyes.

"Thank you." She whispers and then the two hurry up the stairs with the others to no doubt store their precious new belongings. Deep inside David feels he's given these teens something that they really truly needed…a break.


	2. Chapter 1

Small pink hands grip the large fingers tightly as an awe filled look glazes wide toddler eyes. A few stray snowflakes fall on two rosy checks earing a joyful squeal of delight for the small child. Strong arms lift up the tiny body and swing the child from side to side causing peals of laughter to bubble from the toddler.

"Angel wings, angel wings. A halo lights your face. Hold tight little baby don't fall. Your angel wings may save us all." A soft voice sings wrapping the child in snug embrace. Chocolate brown eyes look up at their captor and pink lips turn up in a tiny smile.

"Love you mommy! Love you!" The boy giggles hiding his face in the warm shoulder that that is his mother.

"I love you too Johnny."

* * *

><p>Dark clouds still loom over the asylum threateningly and the rumble of far off thunder makes the old building shudder slightly. A pair of small feet inside black converse make their way to the window and small hands grip the iron bars harshly making the already pale knuckles turn white. Stormy grey eyes matching almost exactly the color of the rainclouds glare outside suspiciously as if a waiting an attack of some sort might be on its way instead of another thunderstorm.<p>

"You know there's something quite peculiar going on around here today." Randy voices causing the other blond by the window to jump. The boy doesn't look up from the table as he reaches for another crayon and continues to color. The tiny girl rolls her eyes and starts to leave when his voice stops her again. "Jessie is looking for you by the way."

"Good to know." Reillie mutters under her breath as she slowly ambles down the hall. Blank expressions and hollow eyes meet her gaze and shrink away ever so slightly but it's enough. Fists clenched tightly the blond stomps toward the girl in question. "What'd you Jessie?" She nearly growls her grey eyes narrowed as she glance around warily before looking directly at her friend.

"Hmm? Oh hey Reillie!" Jessie May smiles pulling her nose out of the large encyclopedia sized monster she calls a book. Noticing the sour look not out of place on her small companion the smile on her face melts into a smirk. "So I take it they didn't give you pills again last night." The darker haired girl chuckles.

"Yeah obviously. What the fuck do you want Jess." Reillie snaps losing what shred of patience she had left.

"I gotcha a present." The girl in question says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively earning a punch in the arm from the blond. "Ouch! Shesh gimmie a sec!" Jessie laughs cracking open the middle of her book. Thin fingers lift a false back between the seams and the pages and Jessie May soon pulls what looks like a colored bracelet out. A confused look crossed the fuming teen's face, as the soft fabric is place in her open palm. Red on black checkers crisscross the length of what is found to be a shoelace.

Neither girl breathes a word for a while but slowly a tiny smile ghost across the shorter girl's mouth. "Thanks Jess." She whispers wrapping her thin arms around the girl's waist and holding her in a tight hug for a few fleeting moments. The sharp sound of heels clicking against the tile floor cause the sickening hatred to bubble up inside the blond once more and as she turns to leave she shoves the woman out of her way.

"Jessica Long?" The woman asks in a cold, uncaring voice.

"It's Jessie May."

"Yes, well not in the records _dearie_." The social worker, Cara, spits the last word like venom and fakes a cheerful smile as she peers at the open manila folder in her hands. "It seems you been refusing to take you medicines. Why is that?"

"They give me a migraine. "Jessie states crossing her arms and staring defiantly at the saddest of excuse a social worker she's ever seen.

"Hmm...Well that's no good at is it? I'll take to Doctor Vatime about changing your prescription." Cara retorts in a peppy voice curling the girl's stomach once again. She takes out a pen and begins writing notes in the file. "But until then I'm afraid you'll need to continue to take them."

"And if I refuse?"

"You'll have to take them through an injection." The dark haired woman smiles cruelly. Green blue eye narrow and a scowl takes shape on the teen's face. Jessie May flops back into her chair and ignores the woman the same as any other pest. The scribbling soon stops and the biting sound of Cara and her heels walking away reaches a pair of inquisitive ears.

"Bitch." The word echoes down the hallway stopping the social worker in her tracks. A girly giggle follows not long after and the woman swallows her comeback as she strides to the door.

* * *

><p>Three grown men. That's how man people are holding the boy with vice like grips. Angry hides beneath a pair of guarded hazel eyes. With lips set in a tight line Tyson allows himself to be led from the building and to a large silver van. Muscles tense and in moment when the men guarding him are distracted by their simple conversation the boy tears from their grasp. Brute force shoves the men surrounding him to the ground and blind furry drags the teen back into the asylum. Wood splinters as large hands slam into the patient's door nearly busting it. Curled up underneath a cocoon of blankets long dark brown hair is the only thing visible as the girl breaths steadily in her sleep. Dark brown eyes lock on the hazel pair from across the room and cast a worried glance at the girl. The lanky teen makes his way over to the escaped boy who's breathing is staggered and uneven.<p>

Without even a second thought a bolder like fist slams into the smaller boy's face breaking his nose with an appalling crunch. Blood pours down Johnny's face as he sits on the ground clutching it in agony. Animalistic rage boils over and the control in Tyson's mind snaps as he begins beating the bleeding teen in front of him. "You stupid fuck!" Every sentence is punctuated with a punch. "How dare you even fucking lay a hand on her!" A hard blow in the gut has Johnny trying to roll up into a ball as mind-numbing pain sets in. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" His attacker roars shoving a meaty hand against his windpipe. Tyson rips the boy off the ground by his throat and pins the scrawny boy against the wall.

"H-help.H-e-lp." Johnny chokes about desperately as he struggles to breath. Jerking limbs knock against a nightstand sending a lamp crashing the floor. The loud sound wakes the nearby girl whose eyes widen at the sight.

"LET HIM GO!"She screams brutally kicking the large teen. Crazy eyes throw a sideways glance at the lithe girl but focus back on the boy beginning to go limp under his grasp. Dark spots float in clouding Johnny's vision as he starts to slip into unconsciousness. Then in a flash the large boy is on the ground fighting off his own mob of attackers. Men in white coats hold him down even as Tyson thrashes and a hypodermic needle is jabbed insensitively into the boy's arm causing him to cry out in pain.

Nurses rush from all directions, hurrying to help. Two lift the smaller boy's limp body from the floor and rush him to the infirmary while other help the guards to restrain the psychotic teen who is nearly foaming at the mouth with rage. The new nurse, David arrives later than the others. As he makes is way into the room the shaking girl in the corner catches his eye. "Chloe? Are you alright?" Tear filled blue eyes meet his and the girl slowly shakes her head. The young nurse helps the adolescent up and leads her down the hall to the infirmary as well.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? Tyson snapped. He went fucking mental. "Tristan cackles walking into the media room.<p>

"What?" Cassandra asks looking up from the puzzle she and Julie are working on.

"The freak went psycho!" The boy laughs fixing his short hair in the refection of the window. "He fought off the guards that were taking him to the hospital, broke into Johnny's room and almost killed the dude!" Both Julie and Cassandra stare up at their friend shocked.

"Wha..Is he okay?" Julie asks concerned as she connects another piece to the puzzle.

"Okay? Ha! Well he's breathing if that's what you mean. But that about it his nose is broken, he has SIX cracked ribs and he's still passed out!" The teen says flopping down on the couch. No one talks for a while but Tristan breaks the quiet once again. "Oh yeah, and Chloe was there and she's going like schizo-crazy!" He laughs. Both girls throw nervous glances at him but then continue with their puzzle. Puzzles are routine, routines are simple, simple is good, good isn't crazy.

* * *

><p>The small blond looks at her friends skeptically. "Are you sure she's in there?" She intones quietly as she scans the hall for the on duty security and nurses.<p>

"Yeah. David said they put her in the second room of the infirmary." Jessie May whispers back. She shines the small flashlight at the door and confirms it is the right one. The door gives a soft groan as the children push it open and Randy flinches.

"I bet somebody heard that." He says looking around uneasily.

"I did." A voice chuckles from the inside of the room. Three friends pad softly into the room and go over to the cot. "Are they here?" The girl asks.

"Who?"

"The men in the white coats! They're coming to take me away! Ha-ha!" Chloe laughs in a voice laced with insanity.

"Chloe…are you okay?" Reillie ask reaching out to feel her friend's forehead. Before she gets there sharp teeth graze her arm making her retract it. There is an audible **snap** as the girl's teeth meet and she begins to laugh again, slowly, going from a quiet little chuckle to all out hysterics.

The other three patients stare at their friend in horror and as they make their way out of the room she is still cracking up.


	3. Chapter 2

Warm breath passes over trembling chapped lips in quiet pants. A sliver of moonlight peeking through the barred window gives a faint silver glow to the small room. On the cot the girl shivers violently. Clutching her knees to her chest the teen stares blankly at the wall in front of her. The silence, so much damned silence, is maddening. Long slender fingers uncurl from their opposites and shaking hands run thought messy brown locks. The wind outside shrieks causing the child to jump. Slowly the curled up girl sits up covering her face with both palms. Coils of emotion within the teen tighten threatening to strangle their owner until the pain is overwhelming.

In a moment nails on a chalkboard screech rips from the girl's chest as everything she fought so hard to contain and hide snaps. Hands drop from shrouding her face and an insane grin paints her features. Laughter bubbles up from some unknown place inside the child gaining volume as it bounces off the walls. She is off the cot in mere seconds and nimble fingers unlock the door keeping her from the others. An unexplained force drives the girl, as the door swings open revealing the rest of the scarcely lit station.

Once outside the station wary eyes scanning the hall catch sight of a the night security guard. A warm, pink tongue slides across smiling lips and bare toes twitch against the cold tile in anticipation. Bare feet send the girl flying down the near empty hall toward man. A startled gasp escapes the young man as the teen crashes into him pinning him to the floor. A throbbing pain begins at the back of the guard's head where is slammed back onto the floor. A Cheshire grin is the last image that fills his vision as the man blacks out. The girl childishly pats the unconscious man's head before running down the hall once more.

Cold feet pause at four sets of doorways. Each brown wooden door is slightly different but one thing is exactly the same. A plaque on each door says the same thing: Group 6. The girl's grin widens even impossibly more and she takes in a deep breath of warm air. A piercing scream fills the building and echoes down the halls as she girl lets go. The doors in front of the teen are yanked open violently as the other patients rush to see who is causing the commotion. Without warning the girl leaps at one of her friends pinning the younger girl's arms to floor. Grey eyes widen in alarm and small legs thrash in desperation trying to kick away her attacker. Madness grips the older girl and she lets loose and maniacal cackle before jumping off of the smaller girl. "C-chloe?" A voice stutters and said girl's attention whips to the blond. Wild blue eyes lock on the frightened boy and dance with excitement.

"Wanna play a GAME, Perks?" Chloe asks in a crazed voice popping her neck and then knuckles but never looking away from Randy as she stalks closer. "Do ya?"

"R-reillie…" The blond whimpers backing way. Terror is evident as is washes over his normally cheerful face. Reillie picks her self up off the ground and is by the other blonde's side in a flash.

"Don't touch him." The tiny girl growls throwing her arms out in front of him. The brown haired teen smirks stepping closer and leans into whisper to the other girl.

"With pleasure." Warm breath tickles the smaller girl's ear and she flinches without even thinking. But Chloe has already locked onto another victim. She is already face to face with the dark haired boy before he even sees her coming. "Knock, Knock." She says with and evil grin. Without giving any forewarning a dirty bare foot slams into the boy's groin making brown eyes snap shut in pain and knees to give way under him. Tristan falls to the ground groaning in pain. The girl giggles at the sight before her and runs over to Jessie. Taking her face in both of her hands the teen laughs pinching both her cheeks. "You're so SILLY!"

Chloe laughs some more and dances away from girl once more. She's all smiles and laughter until something causes the teen to drop. She hits the ground hard clutching her head in her hands as she lets out another terrible scream. "GET OUTA MY HEAD!GET OUTA MY HEAD!" The child screeches pulling at her hair. Tears fill both eyes and roll down her checks as she drags her gaze from the floor to her friends. A single word passes her lips in a desperate attempt to warn the others around her. "_Run_." Chloe whispers before letting out another blood curdling scream. Suddenly the girl launches herself the legs of the nearby girl making Julie scream and kick her crazed friend off her.

All the teens scatter. Fear is evident in each pair of eyes and fear drives them together once again. Breath comes in gasps as the patients gather in the media room. The door is closed and makeshift locked by shoving a frail wooden chair under the handle. They huddle together watching the window for a sign their psychotic friend has found them already. A blur of grey flies past the window and fists slam into the wooden door startling the group.

"What's wrong with her?" Tristan breathes with wide eyes.

"LET ME IN YOU STUPID FUCKS! I'LL TEAR YOUR DAMN THROATS OUT!" The girl outside screams kicking at the door causing the chair to shift. Another hard kick cracks the chair and flings the door wide open. "You stupid, mother-fucking little bitches." The girl growls making her way into the room and blocking the only exit. " I'm going to trip you to shreds!" All she sees in red, red like blood floods her vision giving everyone and everything a bloodied glow as she prowls closer.

"Chloe?" A stunned voice asks from behind the teen and she whirls to face him. The blonde nurse stares in shocked silence at the mess unfolding in front of him. The girl glances back at her friends and smirks cruelly before speaking.

" I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him right here in front of you and there's _nothing _you can do about it." She laughs. Fire lights her eyes as the teen attacks the young nurse sending them both to the ground. " Lets play a game David!" She giggles latching onto his arm. His blue hazel eyes lock on the teens for a moment and panic washes over her face for a moment. _"I'm sorry." _She mumbles before the demonic look falls back into place and her mouth clamps down on his wrist. Teeth sink into tanned flesh till warm crimson floods her mouth and David shouts in pain. Chloe digs her teeth in deeper earning another cry from the nurse as he tries to pry her off him.

The kids watch without uttering a word. Horrified looks are passed from one to another but no one move to help the nurse. The girl bites down even harder before finally letting Nurse David go and crawling off of him. Blood is splattered down her shirt and drips from her mouth. A satisfied grin pulls at the corners of the child's lips as she licks away what blood she can before wiping her sleeve across her jaw to clear away the rest. _'She is gone. Chloe has gone completely and utterly mad!' _David thinks ripping a piece of his shirt off to try and stunt the blood flowing from his wrist.

The girl's insane laugher once again fills the room and tears begin brimming in a few pairs of eyes.

"Is she gonna kill us?" Randy asks gripping Reille's hand tightly.

"Chloe." A sharp voice barks from the doorway turning all heads in its direction include the girl. Bandages crisscross the teen's chest and a splint holds his nose in the correct position. Dark eyes lock on the wild blue pair freezing the girl with a glare. He limps into the room and stops a few feet from the girl. "What the hell did you do?" He asks shaking his head slightly at the mayhem.

"It doesn't matter! I'm gonna kill them!" The teen snapping her graze away and stabbing a finger at the other patients. "And him!" She points at Nurse David. Icy blue eyes harden as she looks back up at the boy. "And you." Chloe states running at the injured boy. Before she can reach him though he tackles her slamming her into the ground.

"Shut up! You're not going to kill anyone! You got that?" Johnny shouts in her face holding her arms down beside her head. A small whimper escapes the girl and terror fills those once wild eyes as she struggles within his grasp.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Chloe shrieks thrashing her head from side to side.

"Look at me. Chloe! Look at me!" He orders letting her arms go and the girl obeys. Another horrible scream is ripped from the teen and then she begins sobbing. Loud, pitiful cries fill the room as the girl wraps both arms around herself and rolls onto her side.

"See? See what happens when you keep her from me!" Johnny shouts at the young nurse. "I told you! I warned you! But you didn't listen! No. None of you ever fucking listen!" He yells sitting down beside Chloe.


	4. Chapter 3

A wreck. The media room is a wreck, the teens are a wreck, and everything is a wreck. David eyes them all warily for the first few minutes but then gives up with a loud sigh startling everyone.

"So what exactly is wrong with her?" He asks the question on everyone's mind and is answered with a sigh from the dark haired boy.

"She has paranoid schizophrenia and borderline personality disorder or BPD for short." Johnny says gesturing to the girl beside him on the floor. "What just happened has happened before." He frowns and a few of the other patients take a seat nearby to him hear better. "A few years ago when I was first found out to need _'mental help_' they put me in an institute in Milledgeville Georgia. That was where I first met Chloe. We were part of the 12 teens in the Adolescent Ward. I remember it very clearly.

~ It was my first day there. They gave me some clothes to change into and sent me down the hall to small bathroom. When I had finished changing I stepped out and ran smack into a girl knocking her to the ground. She looked up at me with those bright blue eyes and glared at me for a while. Then she pushed herself up off the ground and stomped off down the hall. I stood there for a while watching her go and heard a quiet laugh behind me. I turned around to see a boy about my age with platinum blond hair chuckling.

"I see you've already gotten on Chloe's bad side." He smiled before holding out his hand. "I'm Markus." After a few days I learned some about the people I was with. Markus Giovanni at 16 was the oldest of and therefore the 'leader' of sorts. The guy always had a smile on his face and tried to help everyone out. He handed out medicine with the nurses, read to the younger kids like little Jacob Ting, who just turned 13 and had been diagnosed with psychotic depression, and did his best to make sure everyone was in a good mood. Emily and Peter Castella were twins with bipolar mood disorder were never 4 feet away from each other. Tomas Jeken, Lillian Harp, Noah Phantom, Dimitri Vandergriff, Sarah Alder and Collin Smith. All kids I knew for a time. Kids I ate with talked with but in the end really knew nothing about.

A few weeks later I had another run in with the girl whose name I'd found out to be Chloe Polakiewicz. I was on my way to the library when I heard crying coming from one the rooms nearby. I poked my head in expecting to see Sarah or Jacob crying over some toy they'd tore up but instead I saw Chloe, in a corner by the window crying into her hands. I almost walked in there to see what was wrong but a warm hand caught my shoulder. "I wouldn't. She doesn't like when people just walk when she's like that." Markus whispered pulling me back down the hall.

That night I heard what sounded like whimpers coming from that same room down the hall. It was still dark but the nurse's station gave off enough light to see where I was going. I go to the door in time to hear a harsh smack and a choked back sob. "Next time shut up and I won't have to hit you!" A familiar voice growled. Before I could even think of anything to do the voice of a nurse caught my attention.

"Hey! What are you doing out of bed?" She shouted running toward as I started the other direction. An evil chuckle by my ear made me trip and Markus pulled me back onto my feet.

"Hurry, she'll catch us!" He whispered dragging me into one of the empty room. After the nurse disappeared we made our way back to our rooms and I quickly fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to screaming. Not the 'you scared me' kind of screaming or the 'OUCH that fucking hurts stop it' kind of screaming. No, it was I'm being torn to pieces by wolves kind of screaming. I bolted out of bed and ran to hallway to see a few of the nurses trying to pry Chloe off someone. Whoever she was attacking was screaming their heads off and it didn't seem to be making her any happier.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MARKUS!" She shouted pulling the blond up enough by his hair for me to glimpse his bloodied face. "You think you can just fucking use me like some kind of toy! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FUCKING SNEAK INTO MY ROOM AT NIGHT AND MOLEST ME AND I WON'T DO ANYTHING!" Gasps echo down the hall and the nurses trying to pull her away back off.

"Aren't you going to do anything? Get her off him!" Jacob shouts running forward but Emily and Peter hold him back with confused looks crossing their faces. I run over to them at that moment and grab her arm. She glares up at me with eyes so full of hatred almost back away but I don't.

"Let go of me! LET GO OF ME! LEMME GO, LEMME GO, LEMME GO!" She screamed clenching her eyes shut and rolling off Markus to start thrashing around on the floor.

"Take her to the infirmary." One of the nurses mumbled and Tomas came over and slowly helped me pick her up. A nurse led us to one of the rooms and we set her on the cushioned table. Tomas nodded at me and the nurse scurried off to call the ambulance I believe leaving me all alone with the girl I'd just seen nearly kill a boy I thought of as my friend.

"i-Is he gone?" Chloe asked suddenly locking eyes with me and I watched her relax when I nodded.

"So did her really...you know…" She closed her eyes again and nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"H-he said he'd kill the little ones, Jacob and Sarah and Noah." She stammers gripping her head in both hands. " I just…I didn't want him to touch them... I didn't mean to hurt him." Chloe finished before she started to cry again.

"It's okay." I whispered giving her a hug without even thinking about it.

"They're going to send me away again." She sobbed.

"Well then I'll come with you. Just in case."

"Really?" She asked pulling away and staring at me as if I'd just told her I was born on Mars.

"Yeah, we can stick together." I smiled and Chloe smiled back a little.

"You have to stick with me, all the time cause I don't like being alone. Okay?" She requested in a childish tone and I laughed a little.

"A long as you don't do whatever you just did to him it's a deal." ~

"Wait so you're telling me that…that Markus dude was like...feeling her up at night and threating little kids?" Cassandra asked with a sicken look on her face and Johnny nodded.

"That sick fuck!" Randy snapped clenching his fists tightly forgetting her was still holding Reillie's hand until angry girl yelped. " Sorry babe." He sighed.

"What the hell did they do with the bastard?" Jessie intoned standing up and pacing a little.

"He's in Juvie." David spoke up from across the room startling the teens. " It's in her file."

"Good." Julie spat reaching over to pull Chloe up into a hug. A few others joined in until Chloe started making some strange noises so they backed away. The once crying teen sat there with a small smile etched onto her face and continued to hiccup.

"Wow. Really Chloe? Gotta hiccup and ruin the moment?" Reillie laughed earn a half-hearted glare from her friend.

"Okay, so I'm upset and all but can we go get some ice-cream or something cuz I'm starving and sitting here isn't doing a damn good." Tristan suggested gaining a few laughs and the group got to their feet.

"What'd ya say Davy? Can ya rustle us up some icy-cream? PLEEEASE" Julie begged helping the nurse off the floor. The young blond looked at the ragtag group of mentally unstable teens around him and a grin found its way to his face.

"Sure." All the kids let out small cries of happiness. "But on two conditions," The teens looked at him warily now unsure of his demands. " One," He looked over at Chloe. "You have to promise not to bite me again."

"I promise." The dark haired teen smiled. "You don't taste very good anyway." She laughed. David feigned an offended look before he went on.

" And two, you guys better not tell Nurse Nancy or Nurse Tara or my goose is cooked."

"Deal!" The teens declared in unison with matching Cheshire grins all around. They ran down the hall to the dinning room and smiled as their nurse followed shortly after.

"So chocolate or vanilla my dears?"


	5. Chapter 4

"_And by and by Christopher Robin came to an end of things, and he was silent, and he sat there, looking out over the world, just wishing it wouldn't stop."_

_**-A. A. Milne**_

* * *

><p>"Chloe….CHLOE!" The small nurse barks reaching out to grab hold of the girl's arm. "Where are your shoes?" The brunette shrugs before trying to escape the woman's grasp. "And what about your socks? Think floor is tile! It's absolutely freezing to the touch! Why aren't you wearing socks?<p>

"Nancy." A soft voice calls from down the corridor a ways. "Calm down. If the girl chooses to let herself freeze and get sick, so be it. It'll be her own damn fault." The black haired nurse, known as Tara, says scribbling something onto her clipboard. She pries the younger woman's fingers from Chloe and smiles at the girl. "Move along _sweetie._" Suppressing a gag at the nurse's sickeningly, sweet attitude the teen continues down the hall to her room. Shutting the door quietly behind her, the tall girl flops onto the bed. A quiet giggle causes Chloe to bolt up and fall off the bed.

"What're you doing on the floor?" The dark haired girl giggles again popping up from her hiding spot in the closet. She leans across the bed propped up on her elbows looking at her friend with her head cocked to one the side.

"Julie! What the hell are you doing in my room?" The other brunette screeches scrabbling to her feet. Julie smirks holding up what looks to be a notebook. Blue eyes widen in fear and Chloe lunges for the book. " Noo! Give it back!" She shouts reaching for the green and black-checkered journal.

"Ah-ah-ah." The younger girl grins maliciously snatching the book just out of reach.

"P-please…" Her friend whimpers desperately holding out her hand for her book.

"No." Julie spits as a cruel look paints her features. "What was that shit yesterday? What the hell were you trying to do, prove how crazy you sorry mother fucking ass really is?" She growls stepping forward and gripping the older girl by the front of her shirt. "Stupid bitch."

"N-no I just…I didn't mean to I-" Chloe stopped stumbling backward as the other girl's palm collides with her cheek. Her own hand flies up to cup the stinging red skin in shock.

"Shut up!" The slightly shorter girl snaps glaring at her. " Just because you got your fucking feeling hurt you think that give you right to psycho? I hope you fucking burn. For once, just once I wish you could feel as much pain as I've been through! Then maybe, just fucking maybe you wouldn't act like a damn spoiled brat!" Julie snarled pushing Chloe until the she fell back onto the bed. Red-rimmed eyes stare up in shock at the smaller girl. " I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

The words echo out into the hall and the boy in the open doorway freezes wide-eyed. In a storm of rage, Julie slams the boy into the door and stomps down the hall to her own room. Tears spill unrelentingly from the girl on the bed as she hiccups quietly. The blonde boy, who just happened to be pulled into the wrong place at the worst time, gathers his thoughts a moment before hurrying to a nearby door and pounding against it with his fist.

"Zachariah? What the hell man! Do you know what time it is?What'd you want?" Tristan growls in irritation. One hand splayed out against the doorframe to hold himself up the dark haired teen glares at the other boy. Flaxen blonde hair falls in front of the mute's eyes as he points at Chloe's door and then Julie's shaking his head sadly. "What? I don't understand Zach. What happened?" However, the younger boy is already walking away from him. With a pained, groan Tristan shields his eyes from the brightly lit hall as he makes his way to Chloe's room. Muffled cries and hiccups greet the boy and he brings his palm to his face in exasperation. "Damn it not more fucking crying."

"What happened?" Reillie asks suddenly appearing at his side and staring into the dark room. "Shit. She's crying again? Somebody go get that damn boy out the infirmary before she goes crazy again." She says with a sigh before limping into the room and sitting down beside her friend.

"Can't. He's doped up on morphine and passed out." Randy speaks up from behind Tristan clutching tightly Zachariah's hand. The taller boy moves to go but Randy doesn't let go. "Come on." He says pulling the silent teen after him down the hall. "Let's go find Jessie."

"Julie." Chloe whispers as Tristan makes his way in and leans against a nearby wall. "She's…She's gone again. And…she took my notebook. Reillie we have to get it back! She might burn it! And I'm terrified of her when she goes black."

"You mean…She switched over again? Fuck! I bet Tara forgot to tell Nurse Nancy or David to give her, her medication today." The small blonde groaned letting her face fall into her hands.

"Well, we gotta do somethin' don't we? Come on." Tristan barks pulling both girls to their feet and striding down the hall to Julie's room. The trio doesn't even bother knocking; they simply open the door and barge in. Hazel eyes glare up at them from the girl's seat on the floor and pink lips pull back in a snarl.

"Get the hell outa my you, you fucking pussies!" Julie demands getting to her feet quickly and trying to push the group out. "LEAVE!" She shouts delivering a particularly hard shove to Reillie. The startled blonde almost falls to the floor but three pair of hands on her back steady her.

"Daaaamn!"Jessie laughs making her way to the front of the group and walking around Julie to look around the room. Bookshelves with tons of books on them arranged in alphabetical order sit against the wall beside the bed. A pile of shoes obviously to big for Julie sits at the foot of it and Jessie grins picking up a pair of neon pink converse. "Hey aren't these yours, Chloe?" Before she even has a chance to turn back around to face the others Julie's hands slam into her back with so much force she goes flying before landing face first on the tile.

Blood begins to pool at the unmoving teen's head and there's a quiet gasp from Cassandra at the back of the group. "Juile… What's the matter? Are you okay?" She asks from her place in the back safely tucked away from the angry girl.

"No, Cassandra! I'm not fucking O.K.!" The brunette fumes stalking closer to her friends barely inside the room. "Just go you fucking brats!" She screeches reaching back to claw at Zach's face with her unfiled nails.

"What is all the racquet in here? Don't you kids know ho late it- " The orderly stops in mid sentence as he stares at the angry girl. His eyes scan the room and fall on the unconscious form of Jessie May before he reaches a hand to his walkie-talkie. "Nurse David, Nurse Nancy, We have a code blue down here in," He checks the nameplate on the door. "Julie Cole's room. There's a large group of teens in the doorway and an unconscious and bleeding girl inside. Over." The static-y waves cease and the little black box beeps.

"This is David. I'll be there in ." The static returns once more and the orderly stares at the group of mental unstable teens not sure what to do.

"She hasn't had her medicine." Reillie's voice reaches the man's ear and his eyes get considerably wider. "She has Gemini syndrome and whenever she doesn't get her medicine her 'other half' or black-side, comes out like it is now. She's dangerous when she's like this. She'll kill you and feel no remorse because when she switches back she'll have no memory what so ever of any of this." The tiny blonde finishes stepping closer to man and looking up to meet his eyes. "You. Have. To. Warn. Him."

"Nurse David this is Oliver again. One of the patients has informed me that the girl whose room it is has not taken her medication and is extremely dangerous. Do I have your permission to take her down? Over." The other end of the talkie is silent for almost a minute before it crackles to life again.

"Ten-four. You have the go ahead. Do what ever is necessary to protect the other kids." David says without a second thought.


	6. Chapter 5 Zachariah's Story

Shall hands trembled slightly as the child hesitantly reached out a hand to grab the ratty bear. Palms still red from the impact with the sidewalk and knees scraped and bloodied the boy moving so that he was sitting clutching the toy tightly to his chest. "You useless piece of shit! Why the fuck were you even born? I should have aborted the minute I found out that druggie knocked me up." The woman spat glaring down at the toddler. The early morning light sent an amber glow across the small yard making the still wet grass sparkle with dew. A swift kick to the stomach sent the child flying farther down the driveway. Soft sniffles escaped the boy sprawled out on the pavement as tears dripped steadily down his cheeks. "Why don't you just do us ALL a favor and go play in traffic or get lost, forever." The bitch growled pulling her son to his feet and holding his face in front of her own. Looking into those little brown eyes so full of fear the woman smirked before carelessly shoving the little boy back down on to the concrete. "I swear every word that comes out your mouth makes people angry. Just go die, Zachariah. Nobody wants you here." She shouted before turning around and walking inside the small house.

The new snow bit at the young boy's skin as he sat outside in the cold winter air. Worn footie pajamas were all he had to try and fend off the icy chill setting over his small body. Dragging a sleeve of the too big pajamas underneath his nose the blonde-haired person stood up shakily. Still clinging to the damp teddy bear with one hand the boy limped to the front door. Twisting the doorknob fresh tears rolled escaped his eyes as locks held in place. Tiny fist beat at the door with for all their worth. "Momma!Please momma I'm sorry! Momma! Don't leave me! Please momma! Please!" He cried slamming his abused hands against the door.

Near identical faces peered out the window curiously and stared at their brother. But the door didn't open. Hours passed and still the door stayed locked leaving the toddler feeling more alone than he could have ever imagined. Tears still rolling down his face the boy started walking still holding tight to that old bear. As the sun rose higher in the clear sky, the child found himself nearing a familiar schoolyard. Laughter echoed across playground and Zachariah found himself staring through the chain-link at the group.

Kids. Kids looking about his own age laughed chasing one another around the playground. A playful shriek tore from the mouth of a small brunette girl as a trio tackled her to the ground. The games continued for a while until one boy, with short black haired noticed the forlorn little boy watching their every move.

"Hey! You wanna come play?" He asked hurrying over the fence. He watched as the boy on the other side backed away quickly and slipped on a patch of ice. His bottom hit the ground hard once again and more tears found their way out the blonde's eyes. The dark haired boy's eyes widened. "Hey are you okay?" He asked reaching out a hand through the links to try and offer the smaller boy help up. But Zachariah crawled back away from the boy rubbing at the tears burning his eyes. He pulled himself up off the ground once more on unsteady feet and began limping away. "Bye!" The boy at the fence called and the blonde raised his hand hesitantly to wave at the other boy.

Hunger pulled at the child's stomach but it wasn't unusual. The boy had gone without food before. He hugged himself hard trying to fight off the pain of the cold and ignore the emptiness building inside of him. One hand drifted to the small spot of sensitive skin behind his ear, feeling the burn from the cigarette his mother had used him to put out days before and wishing now for just an ounce of the heat it brought him. Snot dripped down the already raw space between his nose and upper lip and once again, he winced dragging his pajamas across it. A police car cruised the small city street and slowed at it neared the child. The man inside pulled the radio to his mouth while slowing to a stop beside the small boy.

"H.Q. We have a small child with blonde hair and footie pajamas on wandering the street alone. Has anyone reported a missing child?"

"None yet Jenkins." A woman's voice crackled back.

"10-4. Tell the Chief I might be bringing in another runaway." The officer said simply before replacing the device and rolling down the window to speak with the boy. "Kid." He called making the toddler jump and turn towards him. Small shoulders relaxed and Zachariah limped slowly over to car. Gripping the windowsill with both hands, he looked up at the officer.

"Where ya from kid?" Silence. "What are you doing out here alone in the cold? Silence. By now, the man was frustrated and anger rolled across his already sharp features. "Got a name?" This question finally gained a response from the boy. His mouth opened to speak but it snapped shut without uttering a word and the boy only nodded. "Get in the car, I'm taking you downtown." The old officer nearly growled unlocking the door for the shaking child to get in the backseat.

Unfamiliar houses and streets rolled by outside the window and the small blonde dropped his gaze from the window. The car came to a stop and moments later he found himself swept into the arms of the officer. "Don't need you getting banged up any worst." The man said shifting the silent boy unto his hip so he could open the door to the station. Loud voices and the normal hustle and bustle of the Police Station greeted them and the boy clung tighter to the man holding him in fear.

"Oh my Lord." A woman close by said walking over to them. "I-Is this the boy you picked up? He's skinny as a twig and-." Her hands moved to brush the hair out his face gasping at the already purpling bruises sprouting up across it. "Damien, someone's beaten this poor little thing!" She exclaimed staring up at the man with shock in her eyes.

A few minutes later Zachariah was in a small hospital room nursing six cracked ribs, a broken ankle and other minor cuts, bumps and bruises. Outside the door, the doctor looking over the boy frowned as he spoke with the man. "I'm sorry Officer Stelenko but there really is nothing wrong with his vocal cords. He should be able to speak perfectly fine." The officer gave a grunt in response and made his way into the room.

"You know kid your a lot more trouble than I figured." He sighed sinking into the chair beside the bed. Chocolate brown eyes swam with so many mixed emotions the boy could hardly keep his gaze on the officer beside him. "Go to sleep kid. Your gonna need it."

The Police station doesn't scare him anymore. No, now that he'd been staying with Officer Stelenko during his recovery he'd been inside more times than he could count. "Kid, you coming?" Said man called over his shoulder as he held open the door. The blonde hurried up the stairs and through the open door. He followed the man into a new room he'd never seen and frowned when the officer went to leave. "No, wait here kid." Damien said as he watched the boy plop back into the small chair. Not long after then pesky woman arrived grinning at him with her white teeth.

"Hi there sweetie." Katrina grinned stooping down to her knees so that she was eye level with the little boy. "How are you feeling?" A blank stare made the woman sigh and she pulled a piece of paper from her bag along with some crayons. "Do you think you could tell me what your name is honey?" She asked sliding the things over to him. A cautious hand reach out grabbing a green crayon and slowly the little boy scribbled out his first name. Z-a-c-h-a-r-i-a-h, the name was etched across the white paper and the woman gasped.

He stared up at her with his head at an angle and watched her run out the room. When she came back the Chief and Officer Stelenko were with her. A wide grin spread across her face as she showed them the paper. "Look! His name! We have his first name!" She cried happily placing another piece of paper before the child. "Can you tell us you last name sweet pea?"

Zachariah's grip on the crayon tightened a little but he began scrawling out letters nonetheless. After he finished the last letter, he dropped the crayon sinking back into the chair and staring at the group. Eight letters filled the bottom half of the page and smirk fell across Damien's face. "S-t-e-l-e-n-k-o, Stelenko." He said reading off the name as the boy watched him. The woman's face fell some but the Chief chuckled.

"Seem he's become fond of you Damien." The older man smiled leading the officer away and leaving the blonde alone with Katrina once again.

"Would you like a snack?" She offered and brightened as a smile pulled at the little boy's lips. His head bobbed up and down and he started after the woman towards the break room.

"Zachariah." A voice called making his brown eyes widen. The child whipped around and stared at the man. Officer Stelenko smiled. "Come 'ere kid." And with that, the small boy ran at the officer hugging him tightly as he was lifted up into the man's arms again. "Let's go get lunch kid."

-Part One-


	7. Chapter 6

"This is my family. I found it, all on my own. Is little, and broken, but still good. Ya. Still good."-Lilo and Stitch

"Oh drop the act Mr. Oh-so-NOT-scary security guard." Julie snarls stalking forward and crossing her arms over her chest. "Why don't you just go back to eating doughnuts and watch Law and Order like a good little cop wannabe?" A sharp intake of breath from one of the teens catches the brunette's attention back to the group. "Someone else got a smart-ass comment for me? Please! Be my guest! I haven't had a good challenge in long time."

"Julie…."Reillie whimpers from her spot near the guard. The smaller girl looked back at the group of teens hovering in the doorway. "Who triggered it?" She snapped, accusing eyes sliding across each figure.

"I think…I did. With my breakdown" Chloe whispers not meeting her friend's gaze. "Hey Cass can you help me with Jessie?" She asks trying to remove herself from the momentary spotlight. Cassandra nodded slowly moving into the small bedroom warily and kneeling beside the unconscious girl.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Julie shouts storming back into the room and knocking Cassandra away with a hard kick in the side. The realization of her action didn't hit the attacking girl until screams tore from her friend.

"No, no, no, no…." Chloe whispers crawling back until she hit a wall and starting to hiccup in an effort not to cry. "It's all my fault...Again...It's all my fault." Painful sounding shrieks tear from Cassandra leaving the others to endure in silence. Engrossed in her on alternate reality the girl's eyes fill with tears and she lets loose a round of body wracking sobs.

"Stop it! No! You're hurting me! Stop! Please!" She cries pulling both knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them tightly. "Leave me alone!" She yelled at the empty air cowering lower as she did.

"_Et ita omnes fatiscit._" Randy says suddenly. "And so we all crumble." His normally cheerful features weren't lit with the crazy unbridled happiness as many were accustomed to but instead his blonde head was hung low to try in vain to hide his frown and the pain etched unto his face.

"What the hell do we do now?" Tristan asks casually leaning back against the doorframe and propping one floor up against it. " Just shut the damn door and let the psychos work it out themselves." He growls glaring at girls in the room before him.

"Go to hell you fucking bastard! It's not my fault you burned down you whole damn house!" Julie shouts throwing him an enraged glare.

"Yeah, lock 'em up. Keep them hidden out of sight. Leave them to fend of the attacks, the nightmares, the pain all by themselves...You mean like society did with all of us here?" Reillie spits at the taller boy who refuses to meet her gaze studying the floor with a particularly strong amount of curiosity. "Hey you," The blonde girl barked turning her fiery gaze on the security guard. "Why don't you do something instead of just standing there like a dumb-ass?" The man looks down at her in surprise as if seeing her for the first time as he came out of his daze. His hand moves to the tazer in the holster on his belt and without a hint of remorse, he aims it at the back of the young patient. The near deafening crack of the gun sends the teens' hands flying up to cover their ears. The group watches, expressions twisted in anguish as the now floored girl's body shudders and convulses from the electricity. The sound of shoes slapping against the tile is barely acknowledged and even as David reaches within earshot, no one utters a word.

"Is…she…did you get her before…." The panting nurse stops staring into the room. The sight of the four damaged teens sprawled out on the floor and in the corners knotted the young man's stomach and his face palses almost instantaneously. Slowly the other kid make their way into the room moving to help.

"Tristan, calm Cassandra down. Now" The small blonde girl orders pulling Jessie into an upright position with the help of her impish companion. "Zach." The younger boy looks up seeming startled. "Help Chloe back to her room." The mute nods walking into the room and extending a hand to the shaking girl who gladly accepted.

"Cassandra!" The dark haired boy shouts yanking the said girl to her feet and holding her wrists in front of her. "Silvers, get your ass back to reality." He snaps shaking her slightly. The panic that glassed the girl's eyes began to fade away slowly and she shook her head feeling disoriented.

"What just happen?" The brunette pulls away from Tristan's grasp and without even thinking about it reached to wipe the tear tracks from her cheeks. "And why was I crying…"She trailed off looking up as if the answer would be written out on the ceiling.

"Nothing happened honey." Reillie's voice hits her from across the small bedroom. When the other girl makes not indication of saying anything more Cassandra sighs rubbing her temples. The sound of someone clearing their throat catches the teens' attention and the glance back at the young nurse apprehensively.

"Oliver and I are going to take Julie to the Infirmary. Tristan can you and Randy or Zach bring Jessica?" The man asks looking at the boys in turn before letting out a heavy breath.

"Jessie. It's Jessie. I told you Dave, Jessie or Jess." Jessie May coughs pushing herself up off the floor. "Perks you wanna help a sister out here man? I need a human crutch since I feel like one of those spinning teacup rides." She smiles wobbling a little as she stands up.

"Yes ma'am." The blonde boy drawls, a grin pulling at his lips as he hurries over and helps the girl limp from the room. An eerie silence settles over the room once more and this time no one tries to break it. It's not until the groups of remaining teens shuffles back out into the hall that someone speaks.

"I'm going to bed." Tristan finally says looking down the hall where the injured hobbled off. "Wake me up if something changes." And with that he left.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room Zach?" Cassandra asks shuffling her feet as she glances over at the boy. After some deliberating the younger boy nods following the girl down the quiet corridor leaving Reillie and Chloe alone.

"Reillie?"

"Yeah?" The small girl replies running a hand through her messy hair.

"Do you hate me?" Chloe asks in a small, wavering voice clasping the pointer and middle finger of her right hand within her left fist as common routine when she's nervous or upset. When her friend doesn't answer right away the tears bubble up behind her eyes once again and she bites down on her lip to fend them off. "Okay. I understand. I'll try and stay out of your way from now on." She whispers turning to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going you whore?" The blonde chuckles grabbing hold Chloe's sweatshirt sleeve. " I don't hate you okay? You're like my sister, I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to."

"Thanks Rylls." She taller girl sniffles wiping her face with her other sleeve. "You're the best not sexy, non British, not boy boyfriend a girl could have." Chloe smiles pulling the short blonde into a hug.

"Damn straight!"

"Hey can I stay in your room tonight?"

"Nurse Tara'll flip if she finds you there." Reillie repies starting towards her room with the brunette at her heels.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Both girls chuckled a little.

"Alright whatever Rhett."


	8. Chapter 7

"No."

"Pleeeease!" The girl pleads tugging on her friend's sleeve.

"No! Fuck off, I just got back I don't need anymore of your shit." Tyson snaps yanking his arm away and making his way to one of the small entertainment rooms.

"Well that worked out really good didn't it." A voice behind the girl chuckles and she turns to face the speaker.

"I don't know what else to do! I've tired everything. He's just being a bitch." Chloe sighs taking a seat beside the blonde. His eyes stay glued to the page he was coloring but a thoughtful look crosses his face.

"You know you should ask Reillie to talk to him. She's good at these kind of things." Randy said with a slight hint of a smile.

"Yeah…You're probably right Perks. I'll give it a shot." The girl mutters wandering out into the hall.

* * *

><p>Headlights of a passing car shinning brightly in the woods lighting up the kids faces as the crouch down to avoid being seen.<p>

"We're close." A voice growls and the owner stands up brushing the dirt from his pants. "Hurry up you four. It's no gonna take them long to figure out were gone." The boy stated continuing through the dense forest.

"Can't we just stop to rest for a little while? We've been walking for two days straight!" A girl complains shuffling her feet slowly as she follows behind him. "Besides Hunter's nearly dead on his feet." She whispers the last bit so that only he can hear her.

"No. We have to keep going. If you brats want to stick around here and get caught, go for it." The boy in front stops for a moment. " I've got unfinished business to take care of."

"Kinky. Whatever you say boss-man." The dark haired girl smirked rolling the sucker to the other side of her mouth as she pulled the brunette boy to his feet. "Got it Hunter?" The boy nodded in response and the pack of teens carry on through the darkness moving ever closer to their goal.

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying is a few days ago five teens broke out of Greenwich Mental Hospital, all on their own and no one's found them?" David gapes utterly dumbstruck by the statement.<p>

"Yep. And that's not even the best part! Get this, the warden over their said the kids took down some of the guards and looted their guns off them." The nurse snorts spinning around in her chair.

"So five armed and mentally unstable teenagers are out there in the general public at this very moment and that's funny to you?" The man asks looking at hi co-worker in disbelief.

"What's new about that? Just cause we have some of the psycho's locked up doesn't mean there's not a thousand more roaming the streets." Nancy sighs using the glass panels in the office space as a mirror as she reapplies some lipstick.

"David! Nancy! You're not being paid to sit around all day and discuss idle gossip and chitchat. Get to work on those files." The head nurse snaps glaring angrily at the two. " Tristan! I said no setting the arts and crafts on fire!" Nurse Tara practically screams storming off to scold the boy.

* * *

><p>"Worst. Day. Ever." Jessie complains staring up at the ceiling above her. "Thanks a lot Jewlz." She snapped half-heartedly at the unconscious girl in the bed beside hers. "Man my head's killing me!"<p>

"Really? You think you've got reason to complain? I'm the one who had a guy twice my size wailing on me because of some stupid crush or whatever he calls it." Johnny spits looking over at the girl with a scowl etched on his face.

"Hey that's not my fault!" Jessie May laughs reaching out and poking the boy's cheek. "'Sides you'll heal up nice and quick but," Her smile darkens into a look of fear as she whispers. "What if they can't fix my brain? What if it's permanently damaged?"

"Yeah, I think it's been that way for a while Jess." The dark haired boy chuckles mirroring the grin the brunette beside him found. "So when do you think they'll let us outa here?"

"Well you ,Mr. Dixon, are free to go if you don't mind your ribs healing without the morphine drip for pain." Dr. Vatime smiles surprising the teens as he walks in the room. "Sit up a minute." He orders sitting down on the round stool and rolling it over beside the boy's bed.

"Yeah okay sure Doc." Johnny grumbles wincing slightly as he pushes himself up. The old man smiles kindly and carefully checks that the splint healed his nose correctly before removing it completely.

"The good news is, we won't have to re-break your re-broken, broke nose." The doctor states patting Johnny's shoulder.

"And the bad news?"

"Oh yes, we're going to have to remove your left leg."

"WHAT!WHY!" The black haired teen panics grabbing his leg protectively as the doctor and Jessie May laugh. "Oh, you were kidding." He smiles back feeling idiotic.

"No the bad news is that this," Dr. Vatime sighs sadly as he reaches to unwrap the boy's bandaged ribs. "Is going to hurt a lot."

"Nah I'm sure I've been through-FUCK!" Johnny shouts suddenly gripping the sheets beside him to suppress the urge to smack the doc away. "Ow, Ow, fucking-Ow!" He hisses in pain as the bandages come off peeling away bits of flesh.

"There. All done. Now we just have to apply some cream and re-wrap them." The doctor says with a smile reaching into his bag to pull out a jar of antibiotic cream and holing it out to the boy." Do you want to put this on or should I?"

"I can do it." The teen replies through clenched teeth glaring at the angry red and pink irritated skin.

"Woo-hoo! Taking it like a man, eh Johnny?" Jessie snickers watching him put the cream on his wound.

"Yeah, yeah shove it Long before I knock your head against the floor myself." He bit out and handed the jar back to the doctor.

"Okay kids, that's a "wrap". The doctor jokes removing his gloves and putting away the gauze he used to wrap up the boy.

"So I can leave now?"

"If you want to sonny I'm not going to try and stop you."

"Thanks Doc."

"Now, Miss Long I do believe it's your turn."

"Oh joy, shoot me now."

* * *

><p>"GET YOUR FAT ASS IN THERE AND APOLOGIZE!" The small blonde shouts dragging the taller boy behind her.<p>

"I'm not sorry! Why the hell should I?" Tyson snarls still trailing after the girl.

"Because I said so! And besides if you don't Chloe'll never forgive you." Reillie says pulling him just outside the Infirmary.

"Yeah? Who says I give a fuck what she thinks of me anymore? I don't fucking care Reillie! I don't. End of story!"

"Liar. You're a damn bad liar at that too. I know you care about what she thinks! Even if you did get over her she's still your friend and you'd have to be a fucking retard to throw that away over some little hissy-fit you decided to throw. Now man the fuck up and go say your sorry." The door behind Reillie opens suddenly making the pair freeze. The door swings open wider revealing the bruised and bandaged patient limping out into the hall.

"Dixon." Tyson all but growls clenching his fists and not looking at the other teen. Johnny stops halfway out the door looking ready to bolt back inside. "I just came here to say..I..I'm sorry okay. Yeah that's it now go back to whatever it was you were doing." At that the bulkier boy storms down the hallway leaving Johnny and Reillie behind.

" I'll tell her you meant it, even though you don't." The black haired boy calls after him before turning to the little blonde in front of him. "Want to help me limp to the Cafeteria? I'm fucking starving man…"As if to prove his point the boy's stomach let out a loud grumble and the teens laughs


	9. Chapter 8

"Don't you dare." The teen growls under his breath glaring at the girl crouched next to him. A cruel smirk crosses her pale features and the girl lunges forward, waving her arms erratically to flag down a passing semi truck. The truck speeds past without even slowing and the girl huffs in frustration. Another truck comes into sight and once again, her antics are repeated, this time ending successfully. A very southern looking trucker pulls off the road and rolls down the window with a grin.

"Where ya headed sugar?" He drawls looking the teen up and down.

"Nashville." She answers in light bubbly voice, twirling a piece of her hair. She moves towards the truck earning a growl from one of her hidden comrades. "Think you could gimmie a ride?" From their spot at the tree line, the group watches her lean against the cab and bat her dark eyelashes at the man.

"I'm going to kill her." The dark hair boy snarls clenching the knife in his grip tighter.

"Easy killer she's just doing what boss-man told her to." Beka sighs looking across the asphalt at the tree their "boss" sat waiting for his signal to move. The sound of the driver opening the door tries to pull her attention but the brunette keeps her eyes locked on the boy until his hand moves, giving them the signal.

"He's so fucking dead." Hunter growls dropping down from the low tree branch and stalking toward the semi-truck, knife in hand. He gives a low whistle that makes the dark haired girl whip around and without a word; she ducks down, rolling underneath the truck. For a moment, the trucker looks confused but the minute the glint of the teen's knife catches his eye fear pales the man's face.

"Fuck! No, no, no I do not need this shit right now!" The cab driver hisses reaching to turn his keys in the ignition when he finds they're no longer there.

"Looking for these?" Beka grins shaking the keychain just outside the window and laughing when the man slams his fist against the glass.

"Little bitch." The driver snaps undoing his seatbelt and moving to open his door when a fist connects with his check smashing his face hard against the window. " WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouts grabbing his jaw and turning to face his attacker with eyes blazing. The knife in the boy's hand makes the man's eyes widen and he tries to scramble backward away from him.

The dark haired teen grabs a handful of the man's hair and yanking it so the were face to face. The cold metal blade is pressed flush against the man's throat. "Any last words?" The boy growls leaning close his victim's ear.

"Yeah, never though I'd die with a boy straddling me." The cab driver snarls pushing grabbing the brunette's wrists and flipping them over. "How's this, pup?" He smirked. Before the man could utter another snarky response or word Hunter pulls his wrists free and drags serrated blade across his captor's neck.

"Fucking pedo." He snarls narrowing his dark eyes as he pushes the limp, bleeding body off himself. "Somebody come help me get this mother-fucker outa the truck!" He shouts glaring out into the trees before climbing out the cab. The smack of his tennis shoes was the only sound on the desolate strip of back road highway even the birds were silent.

"Here, let me help." The dark haired girl sighed crawling out from her hiding spot beneath the truck and reaching for one of the dead man's arms.

"Fuck of Ali." Hunter snarls shoving her out of the way. "I don't need your help." With some effort the teen managed to yank the corpse out of the cab and to edge of the road before he gave up. "Fuck this shit." He retorted dropping the man's arms and kicking him into the shallow ditch.

"Hunter…"Ali mutter moving to grab the boy's arm.

"Get you ass in the damn truck Ali." He barked pulling away and trudging to opposite side of the cab. The raven haired girl looks at her other companions streaming out of the woods and Beka shrugs her shoulders indifferently while the other two ignore her completely.

"Damn, PMS-ing whiney-ass boy." She snaps climbing up unto the seat and slamming the door behind her. Hunter is silent as he stares out the front windshield, disregarding the fact she's even in the truck until the sound door locks clicking into place makes him glance over at Ali with an emotionless stare.

"Open the doors Ali, everyone else still has to get i-"

"They can go fuck themselves, we're not leaving until you stop acting like such a jealous bitch." The dark haired teen snarls glaring at the boy with obvious animosity.

"I am not acti-" Hunter tries to retaliate but she doesn't give him the chance.

"Cut the crap Hunter. We both know why your acting like this." She sighs crawling toward him. "So why don't we just kiss and make up already." Hunter's brown eyes widened at her words.

"WHA-" The brunette was cut off again, this time by Ali's mouth crashing against his own.

"There, all better?" The girl smirks breaking the kiss and looking down at her pinned victim.

"Hell no." Hunter snarls pulling her back down by her shirt and without giving any warning, sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

"Fuck!" She screams feeling the skin break and the boy smiled against the bite before moving back and connecting their mouths again.

"You know you love it." The teen smirked licking the away the blood that began stemming from the wound.

* * *

><p>"Everyone is to report to their rooms for a mandatory search." A nurse's voice crackled through the intercom system making many of the teens grumble and hiss in disapproval.<p>

In the third floor office Nurse Tara, with her trademark frown, assigned the other nurses and guards.

"David you and Fredrick need to look after Groups 6 and 7, Nancy and Oliver take Groups 4 and 5, and Jason, Gram and I will deal with 1,2 and 3." The head nurse snaps with finality before heading out of the room and down the hall, her heals clicking on the tile.

"Well you heard the woman, move it!" Officer Gram shouts taking off down the hall as well with Jason at his heels.

"Well, lets get this over with." David sighs looking down at the clipboard with list of banned items in general and for each individual in their groups. He raised an eyebrow as he scanned the page. "Randy's not allowed to have CD's?

"Yeah before you showed up we had Jason looking after Group six and well…."Officer Fredrick trails off waving his hand dismissively. The blonde beside him drains of color slightly.

"Is that how he got that scar on his eye?" Fredrick nods continuing up the stairwell leading to the floor housing the groups. The pair continued in silence until they came to the first set of doorways.

"I'll check the left, you do the right." David says looking from the list to the teens lined up outside the doors. Some lean against the doorframes lazily while others slump down on the floor and other glance around nervously. The first four rooms they check come out clean with out a hitch but at the fifth room David stares conflicted at the magazines the teen must have went through a great deal to get and hid before shutting the drawer and leaving the room.

"You might want to find a better hiding place for you porn Sam." He leans in and whispers to the blonde who turns bright red at the comment before nodding his head vigorously.

"I'm done here Fred, I'ma head over to Group 6." The guard grunts in response and David ambles farther down the corridor to the doors marked as Group 6. He went through each of the rooms just like he did the last group, trying to avoid the eyes on his back as he did but when he go to Johnny's room and he sighed. He could see the injured boy stretched out on the twin bed and the light from the lamp lit up the corner enough for him to see the girl curled up in the armchair.

"Chloe," The girl's head snaps up and she looks at the doorway in mild panic before she notices who's calling her. "You need to go stand by your door, I need to search in here."

"Oh, okay." The teen gives him a weak smile and leaves the room just has he requested, no fighting, no argument, nothing. "_The whole group has been that way with me lately, ever since the incident with Julie_." He thinks running a hand through his hair was he pokes through the closet, knocking the shoes together to hear if anything was hidden inside them.

"You know they don hate you." A voice behind him startles the nurse and he bangs his head on the shelf as he turns around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya." The boy chuckles propping himself up on his elbow and smiling at David. "What I was sayin is, they don't hate you, none of us do. I guess everyone's just kinda scared you'll start treating us like…" The dark haired boy frowns. " Well like everyone else, like we're freaks instead of just kids."

The teen's confession shocks the nurse and for a moment he can only stand there staring at him. Then David looks at the floor and begins shaking his head as soft laugher leaves his mouth. " If that's all you kids have to sit around worrying about you need your head's checked…again." The young nurse snorts with a smile.

"Oh no, you mean you think we're all crazy?" A voice calls out dripping with sarcasm and the man looks up to see the majority of Group 6 surrounding the teen's bed.

"Aww don't patronize the poor thing Reillie." Julie grins squeezing her friend's cheeks. "Nice to see your enjoying yourself Davy."

"Let me guess, you drew the short stick and had to play martyr, Dixon?" The crippled teen shoots him a snarky smile before feigning innocence.

"I have no idea what your talking about Dave. Are you feeling okay?" Johnny asks in an overly concerned voice.

"Do you have a fever? Are you dizzy or nauseous at all?" Cassandra laughs standing on the edge of the bed and pressing the back of her hand against the nurse's forehead.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny." The nurse replies, swatting her hand away and rolling his eyes at the antics of the group.

"So, your not mad at us?" Chloe asks peaking into the room from around the wall between the door and the closet.

"No he couldn't be mad at us, we're perfect little angels." Jessie May says folding her hands like she's praying.

"Yeah sure, whateeever you say Jess." Randy retorts making horns on the top of her head with his fingers and the group laughs. The laugher was interrupted by David's cellphone blasting a very obnoxious and un-manly tune.

"I was like She was all He was all They were like We were all like Oh my god, like totally We were like I was all They were all He was like She was like Oh, totally, like oh my god~" All of the teen burst out laughing as the nurses face turned red.

"This is my daughter's ringtone, she set it herself." He snaps clearly embraced as he digs in his pocket to fish out the phone. He hushes the kids as he flips the phone open and brings it to his ear. "Hello...Katie calm down honey…No." The teen's faces' turn from cheerful to solemn in an instant as they sense the change in the nurse's mood. "Well is she okay?...The fifteenth street? I'll be there in 20 minutes."


	10. Zachariah's Story End

"Zach I'm leaving!" The officer shouted opening the front door and glancing up the stairs. A few seconds later the young blonde bound up to him with a mile wide grin stretched across his face. " What? Why are you giving me that stupid grin?" Damien asked ruffling the boy's hair as the pair leaves the house.

"It's my birthday!" Zachariah laughed climbing in the front seat the police car.

"Oh is that so? And what's so special about that?" The man asked sliding in the car himself and clicking his seatbelt on. The boy crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him with a mock pout on his face.

"You promised we could have dinner at Stella's tonight." The boy exclaimed as they pulled out the driveway and began the short drive from their house to Graden Public School.

"Yeah? Well I guess that's where we're gonna have to head when you get to the station this evening huh?" Damien said flashing a grin at his ward. "You gonna mind if the boys and Kat come along?" Zach made a face at the mention of Katrina but shook his head nonetheless. "Good and I know you don't like Kat much but don't lock up and go silent on me just cause she's there alright?"

"Yeah okay." The boy grumbled as the car rolled to a stop just outside the school building. "Well… I'll see you after school then." He sighed a little more downcast than he was when they first left and getting out the car.

"Hey kid." The officer said making Zach duck his head inside before he shut the door. "I was gonna wait until tonight but hell here ya go. He grinned and tossed a small box to the boy before shutting the door himself and driving away. Not being the most patient of children Zach tore into the colorful paper wrapped around the box and clawed it open. A quiet gasp left his mouth as he stared down at the present.

Glinting softly against the cushion inside was a small pocketknife, namely the one he'd been admiring a few weeks ago when they'd gone into Admiral's Game and Bait Shop. The sharp trilling of the school bell snapped the boy out of his awestruck situation and he fumbled with the zipper on his backpack before carefully tucking the box inside next to his lunch.

"Hey Zach! Happy Birthday!" A boy with dirty blonde hair cried happily running up to him and wrapping his arms around his friend in a hug.

"Ha-ha, Hi Sammy." Zach grinned echoing the other boy's happy cry.

"Boys! Class starts in 5minutes!"The woman at the front doors snapped giving the pair a cold look.

"Reow!" Sam meowed clawing at the air like a cat before grabbing Zach by his shirt sleeve. "Come on lets get to English before Mekenah flips." He rolled his eyes gesturing to the woman at the door before dragging his companion up the steps behind him.

"I'm coming shesh!" Zachariah laughed running to keep up with the other boy.

* * *

><p>"Hey Zach!"<p>

"How's it feel little man? 12 that's just one year away from being a teenager."

"Ooh! Our little Zach's growing up so fast!" Katrina squealed running up and pulling the small boy into on of her famous bone crushing hugs. The boy sighed and let his body go slack until she decided she was done with hug and put him down.

"Well, well, if it isn't Little Stelenko." A voice behind Zach rumbled making him turn around to face the speaker. The Chief smiled kindly down at the boy mussing his flaxen blond hair as he moved to walk past. Zach grinned happily and relished in the touch before readjusting his book bag on his back. He glanced around the station for a moment before he spotted Damien chattering to a pair of switchboard operators.

He made his way across the office and stopped beside the man looking up at him expectantly until the man noticed him. "And look at that, speak of the devil." The officer smiled giving him small hug. "Ladies, you know Zach." Officer Stelenko smirked bringing the birthday boy in front of him to be cooed over and coddled by the girls at the switchboard. He grabbed the boy's backpack and carried it away with him to his desk leaving Zachariah to suffer through the women's seemingly endless 'Awws' and cheek pinching.

When he finally managed to slip away, he stomped over to Damien's desk and flopped down into the chair beside him. "How's it goin kid?" The man chuckled as a scowl was sent his way. The clock above his desk ticked on slowly and the two sat in silence, the officer filling out paperwork and the child doing homework, until 6. A loud, collective sigh passed through the station as the workday ended and released them for the weekend. "You ready kiddo?" Damien asked sliding his jacket on, and making Zach jolt and look up from the book he was absorbed in reading. The man chuckled and handed the boy his own jacket before heading for the door.

"We'll see you guy's a Stella's." Damien called out the office as they hit the door and the others inside murmured in agreement. The two set out across the parking lot and were in the car riding down the in a few minutes flat. This much was routine by now. Go to school, walk to the station, do homework at the station, walk to the, head out. All routine.

The fact that they were headed to Stella's Dinner was a special treat; one Damien only let the boy indulge in on special occasions but even so this was also just part of the routine. The police radio in the car crackling to life was not. " Office Stelenko what's you twenty?" One of the switchboard asked suddenly snapping the small boy away from his thoughts of routines and dinner. Damien gave Zach a wary look before picking up that walkie-talkie attached to the radio.

"Headed east down 8th and Fredrick Street, HQ." He replied. The radio was silent again for a minute before a voice broke through once again.

"Damien there's been a report of a domestic disturbance in an alley near there, just beside the Robin's Bakery and the Southern bank. Please go check it out."

This time Damien wasted no time replying to the woman." Janice you do realize I've got Zach in the car, a civilian. Just let me drop him at Stella's. "

"The Chief says no go, just leave him in the car and deal with the situation now. Over and out." The radio ceased its crackling and the man clenched the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Damn it Chief. I don't want the kid to get hurt." He hissed as though he had forgot Zachariah was still in the car.

"I'll be alright." Zach squeaked quietly looking down at his shoes. The were blue and white tennis shoes Katrina had taken him to pick out a few days ago and the still looked brand new.

"Hmm." The officer almost growled pulling the car into a parking space at the location the switchboard woman had given him. He looked over at Zach and sighed. "I'm sorry kid, hopefully this'll only take a few minutes. Just stay put and keep quiet." Damien smiled halfheartedly as he took off his seatbelt and got out of the car. He locked the doors and threw the keys into the blonde's lap before slamming the door shut and making his way over to the alley.

Zach waited quietly just as Officer Stelenko had told him to. He moved his feet around this way and that way and watched them. The loud crack of a gunshot startled the boy and he looked up just in time to see three figures in black sprinting out of the alley he watched Damien enter. He watched the opening of the alley, waiting for the officer to reemerge, but after a few minutes of waiting Zach felt the icy chill of panic gripping him. He slid his book bag of his lap and unto the floor before opening the car door. He climbed out and shut it quietly behind him before cautiously making his way over to the alley.

At first the boy saw nothing. Nothing out of place, just a few crates scatter here and there and a dumpster set back against one wall but the sound of soft panting, someone breathing raggedly caught his attention and he scrambled into the alley. Leaning against one of the walls behind a stack of crates was Officer Stelenko or at least it looked like him. The man in the blue uniform leaning against the wall had blood pouring from his head and as Zach moved closer he could see the man clutching a wound in his side that cover both his hands in blood.

"D-damien?" Zach whispered in a quiet voice and he felt his eyes begin to water as the figure gazed up at him.

"Zach?" The man croaked in a broken voice filled with disbelief. "I told you to wait in the car." The boy let the tears pooling up in hid eyes fall as he got on his knees and crawled over to where the man sat. His small arms wrapped around the man's shoulders and he could feel every breath man struggled to take. "Go. Radio. HQ. Zach." Damien said punctuating every word with a deep, ragged breath.

The boy nodded wiping his tear-stained face and hurried as fast as his small feet would carry him back to the car. He grabbed the walkie-talkie in both shaking hands and pressed the button to talk. "Hello?" He cried noticing now how the tears still shook him and made his voice quiver. "Help! Anybody! Officer Stelenko's hurt! He's hurt real bad and he's stuck in and alley!" He sobbed into the walkie-talkie before letting it fall into the seat. It didn't take more than a minute for the radio to sputter back to life and the Chief's voice replied to him.

"Stay put Zach I've called an ambulance and we're on our way their now." Without waiting for any further instructions, Zach hopped out of the car and ran back to the alley where he'd left the man. His breathing was shallower now and his eyes opening and closer slowly, as if he were fighting off sleep. The blonde sniffled as he made his way back over to Damien and sat down next to him, pressing his hands against the man's.

"I-I got ahold of the Chief. H-he said they're sending an ambulance here. Right away." Zach hiccupped as he kept looking for the man to entrance of the alley.

"That's-great-Zachariah. You did-a-good job." The wounded officer wheezed focusing his gaze on the wall in front of him as his eyelid began staying closed for longer and longer.

* * *

><p>A little while later the whirring sound of the ambulance's siren bounced off the walls of the alley and a small group of paramedics ran in carrying a stretch between them.<p>

"Jake, grab the kid he's covered in blood." One of them ordered as the he and the rest of the paramedics lifted the limp officer onto the stretcher. A younger man with dark hair like Damien's lifted Zach off the ground and carried him bridal style back to the ambulance. A woman inside hopped down and began looking him all over before she turned to the man with a small smile.

"Well there's some good news. The kid's not hurt. None of that's his blood." She said pulling a hospital blanket from someplace behind Zach and wrapping it around his shoulders. "I'll take him over to Katrina and the others." The man nodded and climbed up inside the van with the other two. "Come on sweetie let's go see Miss Katrina and the others." She said holing out her hand for him to take and leading the blood-soaked child over to the Chief.

"I'm sorry Kat…we did the best we could but he just lost so much blood." The woman said with a tired sigh as her friend wept on her shoulder.

"Tell the boys. We'll have a proper for him burial set up by Monday." The Chief grunted to one of the officers at his side.

"Yes sir." The man replied in a tired voice. " And Zachariah? What're we going to do about him?"

"Send him to Allenwood."


	11. Chapter 9

The sharp smack of David snapping the cell phone shut made a few of the makes a few of the teen jolt as they stare silently at the man waiting from some sort of explanation. "My wife was in an accident. An eighteen-wheeler rammed into the side of her car on the highway and kept going. She's in ICU." The blonde utters getting up from floor and making his way to the door with in a zombie-like state. The awe that settles over the small group is instantaneous and no one moves to stop the nurse as he wanders out into the hall. Dead silence lingers in the air for some time before the intercom in the hall comes on with a loud crackling.

* * *

><p>"All patients are to return to their rooms immediately for a prescheduled lock down. I repeat. All patients are to return to their rooms for a prescheduled lock down. That is all." The box is quiet once again and the small assembly of teens moves languid toward their own room.<p>

"This is bad, very, very, bad." Cassandra whispers wringing her hands nervously as she exits the room.

"Ya think?" Tristan bites out with a surprising amount of malice behind it as he slams the door to his room shut.

"Wait…lockdown? Why?" Chloe asks staring down the quickly emptying hall as if expecting an answer to appear out of thin air.

"Who knows, maybe they just want to scare us. So we don't try anything like the Greenwich kids, you know?" Reillie shrugs before shutting her down behind her.

"Yeah…scare us." Jessie mutters under her breath watching the last of the doors on their hall close with a resounding click and the lights shut off one, by one.

* * *

><p>"Nancy, Jason, I need you two to stay here with Officer Gram. The rest of you, are to come with me to search for escaped teens from Greenwich." Nurse Tara states as last of the monitors show every door in the building shut tight and all of the light are dark. Pulling open the bottom drawer of one of the large filling cabinet, the woman hands a flashlight to everyone before speaking again. " There was an incident a few towns over where resident s think they spotted teens."<p>

"So…why do we need to go looking for them? Shouldn't the police be doing that?" One of the younger nurses asks glancing at the flashlight in his hand warily.

"Because we're trained to deal with these sort of, psychotic teenagers. "Tara says giving the man a cross look. "Remember, these kids are armed and dangerous. If it comes down to it," The old nurse looks pointedly at each person in the room. " Shoot to kill."

* * *

><p>"Drop the innocent act kitten what were you and pretty-boy doing in here with the doors locked?" Beka smirks sliding into the back of the cab beside the raven hair girl. The blush the paints the other girl's face draws a small chuckle from the brunette as the pair moves over to make room in the back of the cab for another member of their renegade pack to take a seat. "Say Boss-man how close are we?" Rebekah grins watching the older teen climb into the driver's seat of the truck.<p>

"Not much further, twenty minutes tops. Honestly we would have already been there if it wasn't for this _fuck up_." The boy growls gesturing at Hunter. The darker haired boy's eyes narrow in response but he doesn't say anything as the semi roars to life once again.

"Do you think that lady's gonna be alright Tiger?" Ali whispers leaning closer to the brunette boy who flinches slightly at the nickname. Hazel eyes dart up to the rearview mirror before glancing back at the girl.

"Yeah…she'll be fine kitten." He says with a somewhat forced smile. Hunter's gaze flickers back up at the mirror and catches a pair of green eyes burning with anger glaring back at him before he ducks his head and leans his forehead against one of the tiny windows in the backseat.

"Wanna turn the radio on hotshot?" Beka questions drumming her fingers on the top of their new driver's head.

"No." He snaps in a clipped tone before smacking her hands away. "And stop fucking touching my hair.

"Me~ow." The girl snickers. "Wake me when we get the kay hotshot?" Rebekah breaths leaning close to the other's ear before slumping back in her seat. A soft yawn escapes the youngest of the group and soon enough she's curled up against Hunter fast asleep.

"Enjoy your last few minutes of peace Allenwood." The leader of the group spits through his teeth, clenching the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles go white. "Cause it's the last your going to get."

* * *

><p>"Hey Zach…Zachariah?" A voice whispers into the near darkness. There's a soft click and suddenly the tiny room flooded with light. It takes a minute for two sets of eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness emanating from the small bedside lamp. The younger of the two shifts quietly on his feet before sitting down at the foot of the twin bed. Silence stays in the air and neither boy makes a move to change it until with a soft sigh the younger speaks again. "Something bad's going to happen." He whispers trying to hide the tremble in his voice.<p>

Zachariah hears the waver in his friend's voice, the fear. He knows the other boy is right and he says so with a nod. The quiet is back again but its not as though that's something new between the duo. Outstretched arms reach out and pull the smaller blonde into a soft hug as he begins to shiver. "I wish things could just go back to the way they were." Comes out in a choked sob and Zach hugs the boy tighter as the tears begin rolling down his face.

'_It'll be alright.'_ Zachariah wishes he could say those three words, but he just can't seem to form the syllables no matter how hard he tries. He simply holds his friend as the soft sounds of crying fill the room.

"Maybe it would just be easier to just die now…on my own terms." Sam hiccups gripping the front of the older boy's shirt as he continues to bawl. The hand petting his hair stops and there's a sharp tug as Zach grips the dirty blonde hair and forces the other teen to meet his eyes.

Silent words echo in the boy's pale blue eyes, just three pleading, desperate words. '_Don't do it.' _

"Okay." Sam sighs trying to wipe away the tears staining his face. "I'm not going anywhere just yet Zach." The hand gripping his hair relaxes and moves to turn the lamp off once again. "Night Zach."

'_Goodnight Sam.' _The mute sighs.

* * *

><p>"No...NO...NO WAY!" The small nurse screeches jumping to her feet. Her left foot connects with the back of the orderly's chair and sends him sprawling onto the floor.<p>

"What the fuck Nancy!"Jason shouts pulling himself back up and shooting a nasty glare at the woman. A soft laugh from behind the pair of co-workers alerts them that Officer Gram has finished his rounds of the building.

"Got a thing for football there, Little Miss Rage?" Gram chuckles looking from the small office TV to the nurse.

"She's got a thing for kicking me out of my chair every time the Bulldogs score." Jason grumbles.

"WHAT! You've got to be kidding me! He fumbled the damn ball is that ref. fucking blind!" The tiny woman howls looking for all the world like she's going to break the TV if one more thing goes wrong for her team.

Suddenly the Plexiglas surrounding the small office shatters, tiny pieces slicing into the trio's skin and sending them ducking for cover. Footsteps resound in the now near silent corridor and without warning a pair of feet land on the floor just inches from Jason's face and with girly shriek he scrambles away from the offending objects.

"Hit the lights." A boy's voice laced with hatred growls and one by one the lights in the hall and office begin to flicker out.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing you little shit?" Officer Gram barks picking himself up off the floor and glaring at the teen before him. The boy doesn't give him an answer. He just bends down and snatches the keys off Jason's belt.

"Hey Pretty-boy, catch." The adolescent snaps tossing the keys out into the darken hall where they jingle upon being snatched from the air.

"You little punk, get the fuck back in your room." Officer Gram snarls pulling the tazer and aiming it at the kid.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" The teen jeers clicking his tongue with distain. The man's eyes narrow and his grip on the tazer tightens. Just as he's about to press down on the trigger pad a foot slams hard into his stomach and sends him stumbling back, knocking the weapon from his grasp.

"Hunter, take care of _that."_ The mouth attached to the foot orders and within seconds, Officer Gram is knocked off his feet, his throat slashed, and blood pools around his head. A flashlight appears from seemingly nowhere and is shined on the dead man and his attacker. Lips pull back reveling pearl white teeth in a sadistic grin. A scream rips from Nurse Nancy as she spots Officer Gram's lifeless form.

A raven-haired girl is suddenly two feet in front of the woman, a knife with a gleaming serrated blade at her side. She smiles with lightning in her eyes at the woman and in leans close enough to whisper in her ear. "Run." Eyes wide with terror Nancy obeys struggling to her feet and bolting down the hall. With a glance at the boy pulling all the strings, Ali takes off after the screaming blonde, shrieking in unbridled delight.

"Hit 'er right between the eyes, kitten!" Hunter calls out after the retreating lithe form and the girl waves her hand in acknowledgement. Another bloodcurdling scream tears through the building and there's a shattering noise as the poor woman is presumably thrown out the window or through one. "Thata girl." The dark haired boy smirks tipping his head back to look at Rebekah.

The girl's holding a stack of files in her arms and glaring at the older boy who continues handing them to her. "Kirstin." The boy calls out making the others look up at where he's sitting on top of the filing cabinets. "Open all the doors on the third floor," He paused a minute looking down at the file in his lap with a sneer. "But keep the lights cut."


	12. Chapter 10

There's a soft *click* as all the doors simultaneously unlock. Its quiet enough but even still it reaches the ears of the high-strung teens. Nervous hands fumble with knobs and slowly a number of the doors on the third floor begin to creak open. Careful fingers peak through slight cracks in doorways; cautious eyes risk a glance outward not long after.

"Helloo?" A voice echoes down the silent hallway, making all eyes squint in darkness in search for its source.

"Jessie May?" Another voice calls out in a lower tone, still bearing fear.

"The lights aren't working…" Someone else mutters quietly.

"Reillie?" Jessie May calls out, not expecting the small girl to suddenly throw herself at her in a hug. A loud crash, followed by a round of curses and hissing in pain made the newly forming group chuckle quietly.

"You okay there Chlo?" Julie asks with a smirk in her voice, earning herself a smack on the head.

"I'm fine thanks." Chloe spits running her hands along the wall.

"Hey!" Cassandra shouts stumbling back when the other girl's hands slid across her face instead of the wall.

"Sorry wrong person!"

The sound of the door unlocking wakes the two blondes' who were locked in a slightly uncomfortable embrace in their tense sleep. Two sets of eyes blinked at one another before disentangling limb-by-limb and sitting up.

"S-should we go see what's happening?" A quiet whisper falls from the mouth of one of the boys as the sound of voices speaking in hushed tones in the hallway flood his ears. A shaking hand reached out, taking the speaking teen's hand. Sam's eyes swung up from the floor to meet Zach's, catching the small affirmative nod given in response to his question. The pair was silent as death, moving from the small bed to the doorway with little more than the sound of breathing.

The two shuffled quietly into the hall, their sudden appearance causing a tense silence for a moment.

"Zachariah?" A voice called out somewhat timidly and the taller boy turned his head the direction where he thought it came from.

"Who's your friend?"

"Hey Sam." Chloe said with a smile in her voice making a few of the others look to where the girl had previously been only to find nothingness.

"Sam? Who is he? Is he in another group?" Randy asked rapid-fire, not even sure who the questions were directed at.

"Samuel Eric Jones , group 5. Guardian Alfred Jones-Older brother. Attempted and still found to be suicidal, also has split twin personality dubbed "Eric" by him whom he talks to. Some people refer to his or them as Samneric." The group blinked silently taking in the new information. Another awkward quiet was broken by the sound of laughter.

"CHLOE YOU FUCKING STALKER!" Reillie laughed and without hesitancy, the others joined her. "Anything else you wanna tell us about your little obsession?"

"His blood type is AB- and he's dating Zachariah." Chloe spat out smugly hearing a few awkward snorts and happy giggles.

* * *

><p>There is a soft, electric hum sliding down the hallway that none of the teens seem to register. What does catch their attention though is the sound of approaching footsteps. The steps are uneven; unlike those, marching footsteps of the orderlies and officers the patients have grown accustomed to and a sinister chill creeps down the spines of the adolescents.<p>

"Who's there?" Johnny called out suddenly, startling a few of the group as he does. The mismatched staccato beat pause and a malicious laugh fills the corridor.

"Well, well, well I suppose so people are more forgetful than I'd first supposed." A male voice chuckled and the footsteps continued once more. "I dare say it hurts, you don't remember me Johnny-boy." He said with an obvious smirk in his voice. The group of teenagers with Johnny took a step backward.

"Who are you?" Tristan snapped squinting down the dark hall. His question was meet with a sickeningly sweet giggle.

"Come on baby-doll, surely you've heard of us by now." A female voice tittered and a few other voices seem to join in. The Allenwood children inch back further, as if compelled by some un-uttered command. There's a definite cracking sound as multiple sets of flashlight click on at once. Stillness settled between both groups and neither moved, waiting edgily for the blinding light to become bearable.

A low whistle leaves a member of the opposing group followed by a unnerving grin. "Looks like we've got a pack of wolves here." The dark haired boy snarled in a tone not matching his smile.

"Can we play with the pups some before we kill them Boss-man?" An innocent voice snickered as the two groups finally become visible to each other. Three sets of gasps fill the otherwise quiet night, all filled with a different emotion. Once simmering with anger, another shaking in fear and the last quietly awestruck.

"Ooh, so it seems our friends here DO remember now, eh?" The leader leered, green eyes tapering as they slid across the members of the larger group.

"RUN!" The order is screamed and it takes a split-second to click with the larger of the groups and suddenly the teens scatter, taking off in smaller groups down unlit corridors.

* * *

><p>"Beka." The leader barked out, waiting until the younger girl stood at his side to continue. "Get me a blonde and," He paused for a moment thinking over his next sentence. "Make sure it's alive."<p>

"Aye-aye hotshot!" The brunette winked before taking off down a random dark hall.

"Hunter, Ali-Get me the one who was all bandaged up. I need to have a word with my _dear friend_." The leader nodded toward the pair. "Don't bring any tag-alongs either. Kill any blond filth that crosses your path but just wound the other; I may need them."

* * *

><p>"This is not happening, this is not real, I think were going to die…" Chloe chanted, clutching tightly to the two hands that held hers equally as tight. The soft sound of panting filled the silence as the trio huddled inside the small stairwell.<p>

"I knew something was wrong...I knew it...I don't wanna die." The youngest whimpered, letting a few warm tears slip down his cheeks. A choked sob left the girl as she pulled the littler teen closer into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated rocking slightly as she did. An uneven breathing disturbed the two and with the help of the foggily glassed window, they glanced at their last companion. Trembling pale fingers still laced with the brunette boy's abruptly came untangled and moved to grip their mirrors.

Slow lips moved to form words and unsteady breathes lay in wait behind an unopened mouth. A quiet whisper was all, yet that quiet whisper held more knowledge than was formerly know.

"I know him." Zachariah mumbled, staring straight ahead of him at the blank wall. " I know him."


	13. Chapter 11

**"Cruelty is fed, not weakened, by tears."**

_Cruel, harsh laughter spilled down the hall, filling the tiny house with its echoing noise. A frightened shriek is ripped from the mouth of a child as he sits, cowering in a corner. The boy is yanked to his feet by his hair and though his eyes are filled with tears, his vision isn't muddled enough for him to not notice his attackers face. The boy screams again this time piercing the cold night air as he crawls out the front door._

"_What did I tell you about screaming Zach?" An angry voice snarled. Hot hands wrapped themselves around the younger's ankles, tugging, pulling, dragging him back inside his own personal Hell._

"_No! Please! Stop!" The child sobbed, clawing at the already torn up yard. Blood dripped down, littering the ruined lawn with fresh, bright crimson. His efforts are only met with harsher movements causing the boy to cry out again before he gives up, allowing himself to be pulled inside the forsaken house once again._

"_You want to scream Zach? I can make you scream." The older figure growls throwing the youth onto the floor of what should have been the living room. Broken furniture, ripped clothes and scorch marks covered where reddish brown carpet once inhabited. The boy lay face down, shaking too hard to even think about moving. More blood pooled around the barely conscious body, staining the floor with its hot stickiness. A loud crack made the boy's blue eyes snap open and in a split second he shrank behind the remains of a battered couch._

"_Zaaa-ach." Another crack. "Why are you hiding little one?" The sound of glass shattering had the child biting back another panicked cry. "Get out here right now!" The voice shouted and with wariness the tiny being, inched out from his hiding spot, eyes locked on the floor with his head ducked meekly. His obedience was met his a harsh smack, sending the boy onto the floor again. Footsteps drew close to the battered child and he curls around himself fearfully._

"_Come on." The voice was softer now, almost reassuring. "Come here dear one." It tells him. Uncertainty made the small boy hesitate but within the minute, he obeyed; edging closer until he reached a pair of outstretched arms. Fear lit the child's eyes as he risked a glance up at the face of his assailant. Timid, shy movements brought the boy into the lap of the other and once belligerent arms coiled around him comfortingly. Soft, shaking whimpers left the little boy and he clutched to his enemy for support._

_Loving, encouraging words fell from vile lips and hands used for harming now pet and soothed the smaller. "Shhh, it's okay. Everything will be fine." Little hiccupping cries were emitted from a shaking bundle. "You're okay Zach, it's alright just relax. Don't worry, just listen and nothing bad will ever happen again." Slow, steady breathing left the exhausted child and the older relaxed, continuing to stroke the tiny creature's hair. "Don't ever try to leave again."_

* * *

><p>No one breathes as shadows drift past the doorway. Not a sound leaves a hidden soul as loud voices call out for stragglers. "HUNTER!"<p>

"What!?" The boy snaps back in annoyance. He looks over at his companion from where he's searching an smirks, following her gaze to cracked open cabinet. Neither of the pair makes a sound as they glide toward the cabinet. Suddenly there are hands, grimy, filthy hands grabbing at concealed body. Teeth clamp down on wandering fingers and suddenly one pair of hands is gone with a yelp.

"That fucker bite you Kitten?" Hunter growls out, more a statement than a question but the dark haired girl nods nonetheless, cradling her injury. "You're gonna get it you son of a bitch." The brunette hisses, clawing at the form inside the cabinet until he has a solid grip on skin. A scream is let loose from the cabinet's small inhabitant and it howls indignantly as it's dragged from its safety.

Brown eyes spot blond hair and within seconds, Hunter is on top of the writhing body, beating any place he can reach with ferocity. Screams for help and pleas for mercy tear from the figure as Greenwich boy begins clawing at it. The other boy screams, feeling nails shred exposed skin on his cheek and tries to fling the heavier body of his own. A painfully tight grip is exerted on forcibly holding the teen in place by his pale hair. Anger melts into heated fury as Hunter slams the other's head against the tiled floor. A sickening crack ricochets about the room and blood begins to for a puddle around Randy's abused form.

The two boys' eyes catch each other's and for a moment, a spark of recognition flashes between them. Labored breathing is the only sound that fills the room now. "Come on Ali, lets go get that fixed up." The brunette says as he slides to his feet. He avoids looking at the blond boy and further reaches out, grabbing the raven-haired girl by the hand. Footsteps sound in the deserted hallway as the couple makes their way out of the small room, neither speaking of what had occurred.

"Help….HELP…Please…A-anybody.." The blonde begs, his eyes searching the darkness for any sign of movement. "Please…help me." He whimpers. Minutes drag by. The labored breathing that once painted the darkness were swallowed and replaced only with the sound of silence. Not a sound leaves the room, not even a heartbeat.


	14. Sammy's Story

"Sammy! Sam-bo! Sammy-boy!" The blonde teen shouted as he dropped his bag in the doorway. The chaotic sound of loud footsteps slamming against the hardwood floor brings a grin to the teen's face.

"AL!" The younger boy shouted back, tackling the older male's knees.

"What is it you little brat? Didja miss me or somethin'?" Alfred chuckled loudly. He ruffled the darker shade of blond hair before him.

"Well ya-duh! Of course I did!" The 7-year-old answered instantaneously.

"_I missed him more."_

"Did not!"

"_Did too!"_

"Shut up Eric!"

"_No you shut up Sam!"_

"Having some trouble with Eric there Sammy-boy?" Al smirked watching his younger brother argue with himself. A frustrated huff left Sam and he trailed after his brother into the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter.

"He's bein' a jerkface." He growled childishly, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

"Oh yeah?" The older blond asked with a disbelieving look. "And you didn't do anything to make him act like that?"

"Alfred!" The youth cried out indignantly as he glared at his brother's back.

"Sam!" Alfred mimicked making the boy sigh loudly in annoyance. A few minutes of silence rested between the pair as the older of the two started making their dinner but it didn't last long.

"Zach's birthday's tomorrow." The younger stated, climbing up on a stool across from the stove his brother was cooking at. Alfred looked up from chicken for moment and raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" He started chopping up an array of vegetable and adding them to pan. " And why's that information important to me?"

"Because we have to go buy him present!" Sam beamed. His eyes drifted to clock on the wall. "Like now." He added. "Mike's closes at 7."

"What!? Right now?" The blond checked the time and cursed. "Shit, get your shoes on!" Al ordered, sliding the frying pan to another burner and turning off the stove.

* * *

><p>"Thaaaaank you Alfie." Same sang out, clutching the present tightly against his chest. Alfred snorted back in response as he started up the old truck.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. I'll-just-tell-Al-last-minute-and-expect-him-to-be-cool-with-it." Both boys cracked laughing at that.

"Are we still going to have that stir fry stuff for dinner?" Sam asked dropping the gift onto the couch and making his way back to the kitchen.

"What? Oh, nah I don't think so." Alfred replied locking the front door behind him as he entered. "How's frozen pizza and Kool-Aid sound?"

"Insanely delicious." His little brother grinned.

* * *

><p>"W-what? You're serious, t-this is for me?" Zachariah stuttered out looking down at the leather glove in his hands.<p>

"Yeah! Now we can play proper baseball. Al even said he'd sign us up for his Little League team in the summer if Damien's okay with it." Sam smiled. Before he could even blink Zach was wrapped around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He mumbled into the other boy's shoulder, a few tears slipping down his checks before he pulled away.

"Hey...why're you crying Zach?" The smaller boy asked worriedly. Zach smiled at him.

"This is the best present I've ever got." This statement earned him quiet keening aw an even tighter hug.

* * *

><p>"And we're going to Stella's about um...six!" Zachariah grinned. Sam finished stuffing all of his school supplies in his bag before beaming back.<p>

"Alfie and I will be there! Early even…we'll be there at 5:30!" Sam chattered excitedly. The pair raced outside along with the rest of the large pack of students, eagerly taking the stairs two-by-two.

"See ya later Sammy!" Zach laughed as they parted ways.

"Adieu prince, Zacharie!" The other boy shouted back out an open bus window, waving as he did. Sam watched quietly as the small figure disappeared out the back window of the big yellow vehicle.

"Having fun staring at your little boyfriend, faggot?" A scratchy voice intoned. Without even glancing back at the person attached to the voice, Sam slid into an open seat but the person didn't give up. "What? You trying to ignore me now little shit?" The older boy growled towering above the younger. "Didn't you hear me, _Sammy_?"

"Just leave me alone Jackson." Sam mumbled, clutching his backpack tightly against his chest.

"Why? Am I bothering you Sammy-boy? Is my presence disturbing your stupid, insignificant state of being?" Jackson sang patronizingly. A hand reached out, latching onto the front of Sam's shirt and yanking the small boy upward. "Don't tell me what to do you stupid little son-of-a-bitch." His aggressor snarled holding their faces mere inches apart.

Red stains crept across the child's cheeks at proximity making Jackson's violet eyes harden. "Fucking fag! Don't tell me your getting off on me handing your little bitch ass to you." He snarled dropping his grip on the younger boy and shuddering in disgust.

"You're a fucking freak Sam."

"_We know…"_

* * *

><p>"<strong>~Smiling just so the questions will stop. Saying I'm fine so they'll stop asking. Saying I stopped so they'll feel better. Pretending so they don't know how bad you feel. Lying so they think everything's chill. Changing who you are for others.~"<strong>

Little lines zigzagged across a pale canvas coloring fresh red across fading pink. A shaking hand drew another thin scratch into his skin. This action had been repeated so much pain was dulled to a mere tingling.

"_Alfred's to be home soon."_

"I d-don't care."

A loud crash scared the child and he slashed a gash deeper than he'd planned. "F-fuck."

"_Sam?"_

"Sammy?! Are you in here?" A concerned voice pleaded through the locked door. The knob rattled then the voice returned. " Sammy please…open the door." Alfred pleaded.

"_Alfie…Alfie help__**."**_ A choked voice whined. "_Please…_" A thundering crack echoed through the small house as the eldest Jones boy kicked down the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry…" Sam sobbed looking up at his brother through his tears. Blood stains littered his dark jeans and scattered drops fell at his feet tainting his shoes with crimson. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>'Dear Alfie,<p>

I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I…I never wanted you to see me like that. I wish I was strong like you…I wish I could just "take it on the chin" like you said but I can't and I'm sorry.

I'm sorry,

Sam **(and Eric)**'

With shaking breaths, Sam set the finished note down on top of his bed and gulped. "I'm sorry Zach…I lied." He whispered to himself, setting up the small stool underneath it.


	15. Chapter 12

Soft, breathless pants exited barely open mouths. The figures crouched beneath the dark stairwell made as little noise as possible. A door above slammed open and hurried footfalls echo in the enclosed space as others race by where the trio is hiding.

"This has got to be some kind of fucking joke." Reillie growled out, under her breath as the last of the footsteps faded to nothing. Neither of her companions spoke at first. The tension and fear that had enveloped the entire Asylum clouds the air, choking all the patients. The teens still locked in their rooms gasped and shivered with an unprovoked sense dread as they rolled over clutching to their thin blankets, trying to ward off the strange panic that made their bones ache.

"I seriously fucking doubt that." Johnny retorted making the other two glance back at him. "I know that guy, the blond one callin out orders."

* * *

><p>"Shit. Fucking. Bitch. Hell." Tristan growled ducking under the front desk.<p>

"Shut it." Cassandra spit pinching his arm hard enough blood bloomed under the surface.

"Bitch don't touch me!" He shouted smacking her hand away. A snicker left the mouth of the pair behind the two.

"Damn Kitten. Even me and you don't fight like that." Hunter chuckled tracing a pattern along the dark haired girl's skin with the pointed tip of his knife. She hummed in agreement and smile broadly at the two wide-eyed mental patients.

"Cute! They look so scared, Tiger." She quipped pressing a kiss unto his cheek with bubbly giggle confusing their prey even more before she took the blade from her partner.

"Remember, all bossman said was don't kill them." Hunter grinned back, cracking his knuckles as he stepped closer to their new targets.

* * *

><p>"Hey Boss-man! I caughtcha a nice little collection." Beka grinned shoving the smallest boy forward. Two other figures at his side grasped hands with him and two pair of blue eyes swung up to meet a hauntingly familiar pair of green.<p>

"Oooh, well isn't this a cute scene." A warm voice purred, almost seeming sincere. "Two big ole puppydogs protecting their little puppy friend." He sneered reaching out a hand and carding it through Sam's dark hair.

"Hands off." The girl to his left snapped. She didn't move to knock his hand away, trembling at simply being this close to him but her voice had enough growl to it to seem at least threatening. The leader looked at her was an amused smirk and let his hand fall away.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, darlin'." He drawled stepping around the trio to look them up and down from all angles. "I have to say you three don't look like much of a threat. Johnny should have sent someone more intimidating, even for a distraction." The blond mused.

"Johnny didn't send us." It was strange. Hearing that voice that hadn't been active in years spill across the younger boy's lips with still practiced ease. Beside Zachariah, Sam's breath hitched hearing his friend speak a second time. Such a long time of silence between the pair, seeming like a strange spell put on for just two was now broken and the blonde boy spoke without so much as a quiver or crack in his voice.

"Really? You come here on your own to beg for your lives?" A grin was obvious in his voice even if he was still behind the group.

"Shove it , Markus." Chloe spit out, fist clenched close at her sides now to save off the trembling. The grin was now unmistakable on Markus's face as he moved around Zachariah to look at her.

"So you do remember me! How sweet." His eyes narrowing though his wicked grin held in place. "I'm glad I'm not going to have to kill you without you even knowing why. Though I admit I would have done it either way.

"Don't." Zachariah snarled in a hard voice. Green eyes slid across the strikingly familiar frame and as blue eyes caught the dark green pair Markus's face dropped its grin.

"No. You're not. He's gone. Fuck!" Markus hissed pressing his palms against his temples as the others watched in confusion. "Beka! Go find me another blonde. This one won't work." He shouted making the brunette jump but she nodded, hurrying off down the darkened corridor. Silence echoed in the shadowy hall and no one hurried to break it. Unsteady breathing followed a growl and suddenly Zachariah found himself pressed hard up against the wall.

"How." The question was ground out through clenched teeth and Zach laughed dryly, and it comes out somewhat harshly with the hand pressed against his neck.

"Stelenko is easier to spell than Giovanni."


	16. Chapter 13

With a sense of practiced ease Markus threw the younger blond to the ground with a hard growl. Zachariah didn't even have time to brace himself before the first kick landed on his stomach. The former mute double over on the linoleum floor as the psychotic teen descended on him. Arms curled upward around to protect the youngers face as the older rained blows upon him in a mad fury.

"YOU WERE DEAD. WE BURRIED YOU." Markus screamed, sounding distraught in rage. His hands sought purchase in Zachariah's shirt and nails tore through the cotton, ripping at the skin underneath causing his brother to cry out.

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU FREAK!" Sam sobbed trying to tear away form the Chloe had on him to hold him back. "ZACH!" The brunette held fast in her restraint, clutching at her captive. Blood spattered the off-white floor as nails scraped and tore at once smooth skin ripping wounds under every place Markus's hands went.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M IN HERE ZACHARIAH!" The Giovanni boy shouted as he beat his fists against the shield of the smaller blond's arms turning them a sickening purple color with the force of his enraged blows. Pained whimpers escaped the once tightly shut mouth and Zachariah curled against his attacker. He reached out with shaking hands to grip the fist about to slam into his gut.

"Mark...please.." His voice fell across bloodied lips in a hushed tone. His light eyes were bright with tears and one hand fell away from his brother's first to curl wantonly into the shirt stained with his blood. "Please. I'm s-sorry. I just wanna go home, Mark. Take me home." Zachariah cried.

* * *

><p>Blood slicked hands fell against the tile as Tristan crawled into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him in an effort to evade his attackers. Frantic pounding echoed in the small room that the teen through his body against to force lock.<p>

"TRISTAN! LET ME IN THEY'RE COMING!" Cassandra screamed. Blood coated her dark hair and slid down her features like ghastly horror movie makeup. The boy ignored her pleas in favor of locking his legs against the porcelain under sink to better brace himself and the sound of pounding feet fleeing the area left his gut clenching uncomfortably.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Cassandra shouted in panic as the boy who had grabbed her long hair dragged her by it kicking and thrashing down the corridor. The girl from before launched herself as the struggling form and Hunter paused only a moment to allowed her to settle herself comfortably straddling their captive before continuing to yank her along behind him. Ali latched her hands to Cassandra's wrists and grinned down at her sweetly.

"Hunter you're going to yank out all her hair! Would you just pick a room already?" She groaned, digging her nails into the other girl's wrist making her thrashing and efforts to dislodge her become even more violent.

"Get off me you stupid bitch! LET ME GO!" Cassandra demanded and stopped her kicking and fighting when they immediately came to a stop. Without another word the smaller girl removed herself with catlike grace and the other had only a moment to contemplate why before her skull smacked harshly against the wall beside her.

"Make sure that door will stay shut. We don't need Boss-man bitching at us for losing one." Hunter snarled. In his grip Cassandra let out a sob of pain and he scoffed before dragging her into the center of the window-less room and dropping her there.

"It does!" Ali sang shaking the keys in her hands happily. Hunter joined her outside door and slammed the door shut with a smirk. "Don't go anywhere on us now, sweetie!" Ali giggled and Cassandra could here the sound of the locks in the door clicking into place before their footstep trailed away. The dark haired girl limped carefully so as not to put any pressure on her swollen ankle over to the small worn couch set flush against the wall and curled up on it. She glanced downward at the red and purple injury, feeling her stomach heave at what looked to be bone pressing against the skin at an angle that was definitely not normal before she closed her eyes and everything fell away.

* * *

><p>The quietness lingered and with carefully bated breath Jessie May, Reillie and Johnny shifted from their hiding place beneath the stairwell. They padded softly up the stairs keeping pressed close against on another until they reached a door labeled 3rd Floor. Reillie crept forward, being the shortest of the trio and thus less likely to be seen, and took a survey of the hall outside the doorway through the narrow excuse for a window.<p>

"It looks clear." She mumbled under her breath, waving her companions closer before opening the door.

"We need to find some kind of weapons." Johnny said without missing at beat as he stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. Jessie cracked her knuckles in fists and nodded in agreement.

"We have to make sure those motherfuckers don't kill all of our friends." Jessie growled out in a hushed tone, but the statement didn't lose any of its malice. The three teens slunk down the abandoned corridor, stopping only when they rounded the corner and the pale light of the Infirmary's emergency light cast a soft glow on their skin.

* * *

><p><em>Boney hands with long fingers traced soft patterns along the soft cloth of the boy's shirt. The older of the two has a soft smile on his face that the smaller welcomes because it means he won't be beaten.<em>

"_We should have some fun." The taller blond grins, licking his lips and moving his hand to softly caress the face of the smaller beneath him. The littler one beams back uncaring of the fading bruise on his cheek as he presses it closer to the other's palm._

"_Okay, Mark." The words barely leave his mouth before he feels the soft fleece of his pajama pants being shoved down to his knees. There is a sparkle in the elder's eyes as he yanks the Spiderman shirt over the younger's head leaving him open and vulnerable. The smaller blond trembles in his grasp and looks up, catching his graze with trepidation in his light eyes. "What are you doing, Mark?"_

"_Nothing you need to worry about, little bit." The older assures him, ruffling his hair lightly as he rids himself of his own shorts. "Alright, now flip over on your belly, dear one." He orders, smiling lightly as the trained boy does as he instructed._

_One hand trails along the fading pink scars along the smaller boy's bare back and he hears a gross wet noise behind him as the larger spits in his hand, coating his fingers in saliva. "Mark? What are you doing?"_

"_Don't worry about it, baby. Just be quiet. You can do that right? Be a good boy and be quiet." The elder boy hushes him before pressing one spit-coated finger against the child's bottom. The younger writhes uncomfortably at the feeling but that doesn't deter the older as he presses his knees apart, holding the smaller blond's legs open as he presses his finger inward._

"_Mark! Mark, st-stop it t-that hurts!" The younger cries but the older's only response is a growl as he continues to twist and turn the finger within him. He adds another, adding more spit to this one as he forces it into the small, tight space. The smaller blond buries his face in his arms as he sobs, quiet pleas of no and stop going unheard as the larger continues his ministrations. After a few minutes the pain of the intruding fingers begins to lessen and sobs are replaced with whimpers._

_The younger boy in completely unprepared when the long fingers are removed and pained whine catches in his throat. Its not over though. He hears the older boy spitting more and hides his face in the crook of his elbow, awaiting whatever pain he intends to inflict. A scream tears through the small house as the older boy slams his length into the younger, pressing and twisting until he is fully sheathed in the small body and he pats his back soothingly before lifting the small boy against him and turning him around._

_The boy cries harder as the actions are ripping and tearing at sensitive places he never thought about having._

"_Shhh. Zach, Zach, shhh. Be quiet, baby. Be my good boy." Mark shushes him, petting his body with soft caring motions and holding him still and against him until his cries quiet down. The blond waits until the small boy has dulled his crying to soft whimpers and hiccups before lying him down against the bed once again before pulling out slightly and knocking his hips forward against the curl of the body beneath him._

_The younger is pliant and quiet other than the occasional sob and the older continues his actions of in and out until his thrusts become erratic and he cums in a quick, violent motion. He stills, simply smiling lovingly down at the small child trapped between his arms before pulling out and pressing a soft kiss to the boy's temple._

"_You're such a good boy, my sweet little one. Here, let me help you get your jammies back on so we can take a nap, baby." Mark lifts the boy and gently pulls the Spiderman themed sleep pants back up. He finds his own shorts and pulls them on before searching the floor for the boy's pajama shirt. He finds it quickly and eases it over Zach's head, fixing it the way its supposed to be and then lays down._

_He pulls the smaller boy close, curling up so that his front rests against the other boy's back and nuzzles into his hair, pressing soft, doting kisses there as the cries and whimpers drift off and the child falls into an exhausted slumber._


End file.
